Future Louds
by Reciter5613
Summary: Five years in the future, it's just Lincoln and his younger siblings after the older ones moved out. Here we follow the twelfth siblings and second brother Logan. (cover art by sonson-sensei)
1. Prologue - Loud to the Future

Lincoln was on his bed looking at a picture of him and his siblings. He was deep in thought.

Lincoln: (to viewers) You ever wonder what your future will be like? Not just of you but your love ones as well. Will it still be as great as you all hope or...?

Just then a portal appeared in his room scaring him. Then Lisa poked her head out.

Lisa: Excellent!

Lincoln: (freaked out) Lisa?! What is this?

Lisa: Oh! Head to my room and see for yourself. But knock first cause I won't be expecting you.

She then went back into the portal and it disappeared. Lincoln was confused with what just happened. He then got up and went to Lisa's room. He then knocked on her door and soon enough Lisa opened to see him there.

Lisa: Hello Lincoln. What can I do for you?

Lincoln: Can you now tell me why you just appeared in my room a second ago in some portal thing?

Lisa: What? OH! I think I understand what happened. Come in.

She opened the door and let him in. He then sees something familiar on the far end of the room.

Lincoln: Is that your time machine?

Lisa: Indeed! I've been tinkering with it for a while to get it working properly.

Lincoln: Did you fix that issue you said before about our butts ending up in front?

Lisa: It was difficult but I fix that bug. But I do need to test it to be sure it works.

She then typed something into the device's keyboard and a similar portal opened in her room. She then stuck her head into it and after a few seconds took it back out before the portal closed.

Lincoln: (In awe) Whoa! Does that mean...?

Lisa: (Proud) Indeed! That was just me greeting you in your room a few seconds ago. Since you witnessed it, I can proudly say it can get us to the past perfectly.

Lincoln: That is...AWESOME!

Lisa: Of course, I haven't tried going to the future yet. I will try to set it for a few seconds ahead of now.

She then punched something in to the keyboard. But then they both hear their father from outside.

Lynn Sr: Kids! I have a big announcement so come to the living room!

Lincoln and Lisa: Coming!

When looking away, Lisa accidentally punched in some wrong buttons on the keyboard. When the portal opened, it began sucking like a black hole. Both Lisa and Lincoln held on to the floor rug trying to keep from being sucked in.

Lincoln: (Panicking) Lisa! What's happening?

Lisa: I may have messed up the coordinates. Not sure why it's sucking us in though. Just hang on till it closes and...

Then Lincoln lost his grip and was sucked into the portal.

Lincoln: Ahhh!

Lisa: Lincoln!

Lincoln was thrown into a vortex and then came out of it back into Lisa's room landing on his face.

Lincoln: Oooof!

Lisa: You alright Lincoln?

Lincoln: (groan) I think so.

He then looked up and was shocked to see Lisa was actually taller. She still wore the same type of clothes but also had a lab coat and wore her hair in a low ponytail.

Lincoln: Lisa? Why are you...?

Lisa: Older? Well you see, the portal ended up sending you 5 years into the future. Well, your future. To me it's the present.

Lincoln: How do you know this?

Lisa: Cause I remember this event happening.

Lincoln: Ohhhh! I get it! So your...

Lisa: 9 years old. Yes. Come with me.

Lisa helped him up and took him out into the hallway.

Lisa: We have time till my younger self figures out when you are to bring you back. Would you like to see what our family is like in this time?

Lincoln: Really? Wait, I know from Sci-fi that learning too much from the future could change it and not in a good way.

Lisa: I believe that's true. So make sure to keep it to yourself and not tell us in your time.

Then out came older versions of Lola and Lana from their room. As always, they were arguing.

Lola: Why do you even keep a Kimono Dragon? They are dangerous!

Lana: Still no reason to throw your trophies at him!

Then they noticed Lincoln there.

Lola: Lincy?

Lisa: Twins, this is of course our brother from 5 years ago.

Lola and Lana: (surprised) Whoa, that was today!?

Lisa: Lincoln, the twins here are your current age of 11 in this time.

Lincoln: Whoa! This is trippy. How are you girls at this time?

Lana: Pretty much the same. Still doing handyman and animal stuff. Oh, can't forget mud!

Lola: As for me, I retired from the pageant thing and now focused on being the popular one at school. (Proud) It was easy.

Lana: She even got on the cheerleader squad. So she's slowly turning into the mean-blonde-queen-bee-in-school cliche.

Lola: (angry) Shut up!

Lucy: What's going on?

Everyone was scared of seeing Lucy appear. She was older and dressed in a more Victorian style like Great Grandma Harriet.

Lisa: Oh yes! Here is Lucy at age 13.

Lincoln: Wow! She looks nice...but still dark.

Lucy: That's what I was going for. I'm not as bleak as I use to be before but I still prefer the dark.

?: Who's here?

Lincoln turned hearing a new voice. Then coming up the stairs was a little girl with short blonde hair and wearing a lavender dress.

Lisa: This is our brother from 5 years ago. Brother, this is 6 year old Lily.

Lincoln: Whoa really?!

Lily: (booping his nose) Poo-Poo! Hehehe!

Lincoln: Aw! Still so sweet. But now not stinky. What are you like in this time?

Lily: Ummmm...I like running and candy and dolls and...Oh! Video games! Lots of Video Games!

Lincoln: Really?

Lisa: I believe you got her into them during your attempt at "changing" her.

Lincoln: (mind blown) Whoa! This future seems great!

Then they hear a car pull up outside.

Lily: Oh! Our Lincoln is back.

Lincoln: (Excited) My future self!?

Then coming in the door was 16-year-old Lincoln. He had the same hair and wore a looser orange button shirt, a black leather jacket and torn blue jeans. He spoke with a way lower voice as he went to the stairs.

Older Lincoln: I'm home! Hey Lisa, is this the day when my younger self was gonna...(sees younger Lincoln)...Ah, there I am!

Younger Lincoln: (In awe) Whoa! This is...really surreal!

: I know, right? I was expecting this and I still find it trippy. Well, let's go to my room and I'll show you something cool.

was excited as he was going to the door of his room.

: Hang on! I don't live in that closet anymore. We changed rooms when the older sisters went to collage.

: Really? So who is where?

Lisa: I'm still in my old room since it's more equipped for my experiments.

Lana: Me and Lola still share our room.

Lola: By choice since were too use to it. Of course, some renovation had to be done.

Lucy: I'm still in my room. It's the one with the less light shining in it.

: The only ones who moved really were me and Lily.

Lily: I got Luna and Luan's old room. It's more sound resistant since my games are loud. Plus, the colors on the walls are pretty.

: As for me...

He then opened the door to Lori and Leni's old room. Inside was all his stuff.

: Whoa! You get the biggest room?

: I am now the oldest sibling currently living in this house.

then started typing on his computer. went next to him with the other sisters nearby.

: Now we'll check in on the older sisters from where they are. They know about you being here too. I mean they better. I told them to mark it on their calendar or whatever they use now.

: I forgot to ask. When Lori move to the garage we barely held together without her leadership. Did it get that bad when she did leave for real?

: We were afraid that would happen. But before she left Lori told me all I needed to know on how to take on the responsibility of this family. She somehow trusted me with her job more then anyone.

Lisa clears her throat.

: With Lisa at a close second. She will take over once I go.

: I never thought Lori would pass the torch to me.

: Well, you know how hard it is to hold the family together. Just a few tips from Lori and I had everything I needed.

: So have you figured out what to do in the future?

: Not sure but I've started drawing more. I even got a web comic on DeviantART based on when I was still you with the whole family. Of course I made the characters as rabbits designed after Bun-Bun.

: Nice!

then saw a picture of older Ronnie Anne on the desk. He blushed and saw smiling.

: Nice, huh? Me and her finally became a couple once I got out of elementary school. No one to tease either of us for that. In fact in high school, your considered a loser for not having a date.

: Whoa! I can see that working.

: She does still hit me and play pranks but not up to Luan's level at least.

Then a notification came up on his computer.

: Here we go. Luna is on.

Then Luna popped up on video chat. She was taller, more of a bigger bust and more piercings.

Luna: Sup bro and smaller bro!

: Luna is doing good at collage and started a band with Sam and her friends.

Luna: Still rockin' the charts. We're hoping to tour once we graduate and hopefully open for Swagger! Hey smaller bro, check out this hit.

Luna then started playing an original song. Then another notification. kept Luna's sound play in the background as he opened the next chat with Lynn. Lynn was a lot more buff and was exercising during the video chat.

: You see Lynn here is a lot...bigger. She got in collage with a sports scholarship and now heads their primary sports team.

Lynn: Heck yeah! They now call me Lynn thunder!

: Not much of a clever name is it?

: That's what I said.

Lynn: By the way, you need to gain some muscle sometime! Maybe your younger self can start...

cuts the feed.

: Don't need to listen to that.

: Good call. Once she starts she never stops.

: Moving on.

Opens a video chat with Luan. She seemed the same but wearing more of a yellow suit and her hair was not in a ponytail.

Luan: Hey double brothers!

: Luan is doing good. She finally stopped with the lame puns and now focuses on getting into TV as a sketch comic. Of course, she still does the traumatizing pranks.

Luan: You know I can't help myself. Like that prank two years ago when I...Oh wait! I shouldn't say it in front of your younger self.

: Dang it! It's terrible isn't it?

: Yeah and I don't know how to describe it. If I did it might mess up time or something so sorry. Also, I suggest a helmet and a cup.

Then the chat switched to Leni who was working on a dress on a mannequin.

Leni: Hey Linkys! O-M-Gosh! I forgot how cute you were back then!

: Leni is close to finishing fashion collage.

: Well that's not surprising. That is the one thing she isn't stupid at.

Leni: Check out the dress I got here. Totes best for fall and winter. I also did the Headmaster's suit for extra credit. Really makes you look past his balding head. He is so sensitive about it.

Then switched to Lori and Bobby who were zoomed in.

Lori and Bobby: Hey!

: Lori and Bobby finally got married shortly after graduating collage and now live in the city near Bobby's bodega. He owns that now that his grandfather stepped down.

: How did Clyde take their marriage?

: Not only was Clyde get over it but also hosted the bachelor party. It was awesome!

Lori: Don't forget the literally best part of this!

They just paused there for a second.

Lori: (whispered to Bobby) That was your cue to zoom out!

Bobby: Oh! My bad!

The camera zoomed out and gasped seeing that Lori has a huge belly.

: (Wide-eyed, shocked) Is she?!

: Yeah! They're expecting their first kid in about...what was it again, Lori?

Lori: Three months! We decided that if it's a girl we give it an L name.

Bobby: And a boy gets a B name. Nice, right?

Lori: Of course it is.

Then they give a loving kiss and ends the chat.

: Don't need to see that part.

: Thank you! Anyway, this future seems great for everyone.

: Well, ups and downs mostly. But here's the best part. You know that before you were sucked in to the future that dad had an announcement to make?

: Yeah. What about it?

: Promise you won't tell everyone at your home time.

nodded.

: Well, he was gonna say that mom was pregnant again.

: (Surprised) Whoa! Really?

: It would be the last kid of course for financial reasons.

Then they hear the front door closing.

: That should be the kid now. Lily, if you could.

Lily nodded and ran out of the room.

: Here's the best part of the best part. When there was a new baby announced, what's the one thing you always hoped for?

was thinking and then he remembers.

: You mean...?!

Then Lily came in with someone that looked younger than her.

: Little me, we finally got the brother we wanted! Meet Logan Loud!

The four-year-old boy standing there wore a brown hunter's cap, brown shirt and blue jeans.

Logan: Umm...Hello!

did a dance for joy at this.

: Finally, I won't be the only boy anymore!

: I know, right? He actually sleeps in our old room in the closet.

: Why not in your bigger room?

Logan: (timid) I...don't like big spaces that much. Not that I don't like being with my big brother. It's just...

: It's cool. I mean if he's not with me he's with Lily.

Lily: We play video games all the time!

Logan: Big sister Lily is the best!

Lily and Logan hugged.

: Awww!

: I know. We can't separate those two even if we wanted.

Then they hear something in the hallway. They look out and see another time portal open.

Lisa: There it is. My younger self opened the door back to your time, younger Lincoln. Best to get going.

: Aww! But I still have questions.

: Which is best not to know cause you know...time changing and stuff. Trust me, this time is worth waiting for.

: (Smiles) Your right! Thanks me! And don't worry, I won't tell the others in my time too much. Especially not about Logan.

Logan: Why not?

: Well little bro, he's from when we would be told that mom was pregnant with you. We don't wanna spoil the surprise that your born a boy. I mean the faces all the sisters made! Priceless!

Logan: Oh...OK!

then hugged Logan.

: See you soon, little brother.

then jumped into the portal. Next thing he knows, he is in the living room in his time where his family was waiting for him.

Lisa: Good, your back.

Lincoln: That was wild. I was 5 years in the future and...

Lisa: Don't say anymore. Best not to know the future or it would pollute the time stream.

Lincoln: Oh right!

Lynn Sr.: Lisa, I don't want you using that thing till you get it working properly. If I find one thing in the time space continuum is out of place then you are grounded.

Lisa: Yes father.

Lynn Sr.: Well, with that out of the way I have a big announcement to make.

Lincoln acted like he didn't know and tried to keep from smiling.

Lincoln: Go on, dad!


	2. Lily and Logan

It was morning in the loud house as Lincoln (16) is woken up by his alarm clock. He gets up yawning and stretching.

Lincoln: (to viewers) Another day in the Loud house. It's been about a week or so since we were visited by my past self and seems like nothing has changed. I knew I could trust myself in not spilling the beans of the future. Today is the first day of school and I better get me and my family ready to head out.

Lincoln then leaves his room (formally Lori and Leni's room) to go to the bathroom door.

Lincoln: (Yelling) Up and atom, guys. Get yourselves ready for school. We head out in an hour.

Lincoln then enters the bathroom and locked the door to take a shower. Lucy (13) was the first to come out of her room.

Lucy: One more year before entering the dark world of high school. I honestly can't tell if I like that or not.

Lana (11) then came out of her room.

Lana: I'm sure it's fine. I hear they have a much nicer shop class there.

Lisa (9) then came out of her room.

Lisa: As well as a safer science lab to continue my studies. Either way, we must continue on the path of the educational grades.

Lola (11) then went straight for the bathroom door.

Lola: It better be one of the boys in there since they take the least time.

Lana: I think it's Lincoln in there. It's cool.

Lola: Good then. Logan is next but then it's me. I'm calling it right now!

Then Lily (6) came out yawning from her room (formerly Luna and Luan's).

Lily: (still half-asleep) Morning guys. Is Logan up yet?

Lisa: He must be over sleeping again.

Lily: Well let me wake him up. He does prefer me doing it.

Lily then went to Logan's door (formerly Lincoln's room) and opened the door a crack. She could see that Logan was still asleep and forgot to set his alarm clock. She quietly slid open the door and went inside. She then gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

Lily: C'mon, little brother. Time to get ready for school.

Logan moaned and woke up seeing Lily.

Logan: (Groaning) I don't wanna go to school.

Lily: None of us do but we have to. But afterwards we'll spend the rest of the day playing games.

Logan: You promise?

Lily: Of course I promise.

Logan then got himself up and went to the bathroom door just as Lincoln came out in his bath robe. Lola of course let Logan go first as it would mean waiting less time as he would be quick.

Lily: Linky?

Lincoln: Hmm? What is it, Lily?

Lily: Why does Logan have to live in the closet? Why can't he stay in one of our rooms?

Lincoln: Well, he didn't like mine since he's not into big spaces and I have a habit of staying up late with my drawing. As for your other rooms, mom and dad prefers keeping the boys and girls separate. I mean that was the reason I had the closet alone when I was younger.

Lily: But I would like to share mine with Logan.

Lincoln: Hmmmm. I can see that as you get along with him more then anyone but that's not up to me.

Lily: It's cause he's a boy, isn't it? (pout) I want him with me!

Lincoln: Whoa! Calm down! How about I talk to mom and dad about it? We could work something out.

Lily: (Smile) Thank you, Linky! That's all I ask.

She hugs Lincoln and then went back to her room. Lincoln went back to his room to get dressed. He was thinking about what Lily wanted. It was not like it was completely out of the question but he was not sure if it would work out. When he was dressed, he went down to find his parents in the kitchen.

Rita: Hey Lincoln.

Lincoln: Mom, Lily asked me about letting Logan live in her room.

Rita: Did she? Well, that might be tricky.

Lynn Sr: She's right. We didn't know this at first when you were little but siblings of opposite genders usually end up fighting more then ones of the same gender.

Rita: Of course, Lily and Logan are very close. We would consider it but only if they are prepared for what might happen. Also they may need to split up when their older.

Lincoln nodded as he sat down for breakfast. He remembered when him and Lynn once lived together for a short time when they were little. Of course it didn't last long when she started getting rough with him. Would Lily and Logan end up the same way? He might need to look deeper into this later. But for right now he needed to get him and his younger siblings to school.

Soon when they were ready, Lincoln took his siblings in Vanzilla which was finally rebuilt with a better engine to no longer break down easily thanks to Lana. Also Lisa was able to install a new sound system. That took a while though since the bass kept breaking the windows. Finally, Leni once stopped by to help reupholster the seats. Soon Lincoln dropped off his siblings at the elementary school and drove himself to high school.

Later that day, Logan was on the playground. He was of course a shy one keeping to himself. But then a bigger kid came up to him with a sinister smile.

Bully: What's the matter, kid? Too scared to do anything with anyone? What a wuss!

Logan: (Timid) Leave me alone!

Bully: Or what? You gonna cry?

Logan tried to ignore him but the bully then started kicking dirt at him.

Bully: Awww! Poor baby can't fight back!

Then Lily ran up in front of Logan shielding him from the bullies.

Lily: Leave my little brother alone, meanies!

Bully: Oh! Now he needs his sister to protect him. Like she will help!

Lily: I know your voice. Aren't you Mudface86?

Bully: (Shocked) How do you know my online username?!

Lily: Properly cause I was owning you last night on Musclefish online.

Bully: What?! You mean...Your TheDeuce14?!

Lily just smirked at him. The bully just backed away.

Bully: (embarrassed) Forget this!

He just runs off.

Logan: Wow! That worked?!

Lily: No tough guy can stand the thought of a girl beating them at anything. Lynn taught me that. Are you OK, Logan?

Logan: Yeah...

Lily then sat down next to her.

Lily: You really need to do something other then just sitting here. You should make friends here.

Logan: Mmmmmm...

Lily hugs him.

Lily: I will always be here if something happens.

Logan was always shy and Lily has always been there for him. She just wish he was more social and outgoing like her. The only time he was more lively was when he was playing online games with her.

Logan: Lily?

Lily: Yeah?

Logan: You've...always been there for me. Does...that make you my guardian?

Lily: Guardian?

Logan: You know, a sibling who watches over her younger sibling when the parents can't do it. I heard that Luna use to be guardian for Lincoln when he was my age.

Lily: Well, I don't know if that was true but...I guess I am in a way.

Logan: (Smiled) Thank you.

Lily: Of course. What I know from the rest of the family is we stick together no matter what.

Logan hugged her tightly.

Logan: By the way, why is your username TheDeuce14 anyway?

Lily: It was...Lincoln's idea when I was a baby. My gas really smelled bad. (giggled)

Logan: Oh yeah! Didn't Lisa try to make it into some kind of mustard gas?

Lily: You know were not suppose to talk about that since the government got involved.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was outside his high-school during lunch break. He got out his phone and called Lynn jr. who soon picked up. She was currently jogging on her collage grounds.

Lynn: Hey bro! Whazzup?

Lincoln: Lynn, you remember when we use to share a room?

Lynn: Like when we were little? Yeah I do. Then you moved out after a while for some reason. Why do you ask?

Lincoln: Well, Lily has been asking to have Logan in her room.

Lynn: Really?

Lincoln: She really cares about him and wants to watch over him all the time. But I don't know if it could work out. I mean we stopped sharing a room when you were getting harsh with me.

Lynn: Ah yeah! When I was trying to toughen you up but didn't know how. I know it wasn't cause of the gender thing.

Lincoln: Yeah cause sometimes you acted more manly then me.

Lynn: (laughing) You were kind of a sissy! Couldn't take a dutch over!

Lincoln: Not to mention the snoring.

Lynn: Well it seems like those two could work since they have a real bond. But I'm told mixed genders should not be together when they're older. Like at least when their ten cause of awkward things that happen. Know what I mean?

Lincoln: I think I do. Well, now I think I know what to do now. Thanks, Lynn.

Lynn: No problem, Lame-O!

Lynn hangs up and Lincoln was left with his thoughts on the situation.

Soon school was over and everyone was back in Vanzilla. Logan told them about Lily defending him from the bully.

Lincoln: It's good to hear your sister is watching your back.

Logan: Yeah! She's always there for me.

Lincoln: But keep in mind that she will not always be there for you.

Logan: What?

Lincoln: Sometimes your gonna need to fend for yourself.

Logan: (scared) Ummm...But...

Lily: He's right. But I will show you how.

Logan: (Happy) Really?

Lily: Of course. Just like our older sisters showed me.

Lincoln: Good to hear. Say, how about you two spend some time at the Games & Grub? My treat.

Lily and Logan were surprised and cheered for joy as it was their favorite hang out. Lincoln dropped them off there after giving them extra money for arcade games and food.

Lincoln: Make sure to be home before the street lights come on.

Lily: We will! Thanks big brother!

Lincoln then drove off and the other sisters were not sure what was the reason for this.

Lisa: Brother, might I ask why you treated them to fast food and electronic entertainment?

Lincoln: I just needed to keep them distracted for what I'm gonna do and I know they will take hours there.

Later, Lily and Logan were sharing a pizza. Logan was still thinking about what Lincoln said in the ride there and Lily knew it.

Logan: Lily, how can I defend myself?

Lily: Well, there are several ways.

Logan: But what about...

Then out of no where was that bully from earlier with another boy his age.

Bully: There you are, shrimps!

Lily: What do you want?

Bully: I have a hard time believing a little girl like you could be better at games then me.

Lily: So what are you gonna do about it?

Bully: I challenge you to Musclefish X! Right here! Right now!

Lily: Oh really?! What about your friend? I bet the two of you can't beat both me and my brother 2v2!

Bully: That wuss?! HA!

Logan: (worried) Sis? What are...?!

Lily: (whispers to Logan) This is what I was gonna tell you. When taking on a jerk like this you just need to show your not completely powerless and stand up for yourself.

Logan: Really?

Lily: Yeah! You know your just as great at games as I am.

Logan: I...That's right. I mean...I'm not as good as you in most games but...

Lily: But I know these guys can't play at all. Help me take them down, bro!

Logan took a deep breath and then nodded. He was still nervous but his sister was right. He needed to stand up to this bully like his sister is.

Lily: (to the bully) So you in for 2v2?

Bully: Oh, it is on!

One hour later...

Lily and Logan was able to beat the bullies at the game. They cheered and jumped for joy holding each other while the bullies were frozen in front of the machines with their jaws to the floor is disbelief.

Logan: We did it!

Lily: I knew we could do it! You did as great as I did.

Logan: But what if these bullies come after us?

Lily: I don't think they will. Even if they kill us it will never get their defeat here out of their heads. Now let's go home!

Lily and Logan left the Games & Grubs holding hands. They soon got home before the street lights came on. They went in and went upstairs.

Logan: I'm so happy today!

Lily: Let's go play more games in my room!

Logan: OK! Let me get my controller.

Logan then went to his room but was shocked to see nothing was inside.

Logan: What?! Where's my stuff? Lisa?

Lisa: (Off-screen) Whatever it is it's not my fault...maybe!

Lily: (Shouting) Logan! Come in here!

Logan ran into Lily's room to find his stuff set up inside. Lincoln was in there waiting for him.

Lincoln: What do you think? Me and Lana moved everything here while you were gone.

Logan gasped and his eyes widened. Lily was also excited.

Lily: This means...?

Lincoln: Yeah! You two can now share a room for at least 2 years or so.

Logan and Lily cheered so happy.

Lily: Thank you, big brother!

Later that night, Lincoln was drawing in his room.

Lincoln: (To the viewers) So we decided Lily and Logan would stay together in the same room. It may work out better then some of us thought at first. Plus, Lily told me how they both stood together against those bullies at the arcade. I'm sure Lily will be a great help for Logan to come out of his shell since she has the wisdom of all the other Loud siblings.

He then walked to peek into Lily and Logan's room and found the two have dosed off in the middle of a co-op game. He then went in and saved their game. Then he carried them to Lily's bed since Logan's bed was not fully set up. He put the blanket over them and then saw the two then hold each other close. Lincoln smiled as he remembered when they were babies and sleeping in the same crib together. He then turned off the light and closed the door to let them sleep.

Lincoln: (To the viewers) I think they will do just fine.

Meanwhile back at the Games and Grub, the bullies were still frozen in place while one of the waiters were poking at them with a mop.

Waiters: Excuse me. Umm...we need to close and...are you guys dead or something?


	3. Logan's birth story

One Saturday afternoon, Logan Loud was on his bed playing a handheld game. Then Lily came in excited and ran up to his bed holding something behind her back.

Lily: Brother! Guess what I guess found?

Logan: (confused) Huh? What is it?

Lily then showed him a Light Brown book with his name on it and a photo of when he was a baby.

Lily: I finally found your baby book!

Logan: (Wide eyed) Whoa! It actually does exist!

Lily: Yeah! I wanted to see this for a while since our parents misplaced it in the attic.

Logan: Well...don't you know what happened when I was born?

Lily: No! I was almost 2 at the time. I always wondered what your first days were like.

Lily sat down on the bed next to him and opened the book to his birth story.

Lily: This is exciting! Also everyone wants me reading more so it's a win-win.

Lily started reading out loud for Logan.

(Flashback to the past)

The story starts when their mother was still pregnant with Logan.

Summer just started and Lori just graduated from high school. This summer was the last time she was gonna be in the house till she would go to the city for collage. Of course during this time she was teaching Lincoln all he needed to know about taking her role as handler of the family. She was also hoping she would be around for when her new sibling would be born.

The family was on the front yard with their inflatable Delux swimming pool set up. Some of the siblings were playing in the pool while Lynn Sr was cooking on a grill. Lincoln relaxes against the tree on the lawn.

Lincoln: (to viewers) Ahh! Nothing better to start summer vacation then with a family pool party. A lot of changes are coming our way. Were getting older, Lori is gonna move out and we are getting one more sibling for the family.

Lynn Sr: Lincoln, your burger is done.

Lincoln got up and ran to his father to get his burger.

Lincoln: Thanks dad.

Lynn Sr: Can you also give your mother her burger?

Lincoln: Of course!

Lincoln takes the other burger and ran to his mother who was sitting on the deck holding her pregnant belly. He gave her the burger and sat next to her to eat.

Rita: Thanks, sweetie!

Lincoln: So our final sibling is due any day now, right?

Rita: Oh, I'm sure of it. After having so many kids I think I would know by now when they are ready. Now Lincoln, I know your always hoping for a brother but if it's not don't get upset.

Lincoln: Don't worry! As always I will care for the baby no matter what it is.

Rita: That's my boy.

Rita was noticing Lincoln was not overly hoping for a brother like he usually did. But it was not a problem. Then she noticed little Lily coming up wanting attention. She then picked her up and held her near her belly. Lily felt her mother's belly curious.

Rita: (giggles) It never gets old seeing my babies curious of their future siblings.

Lily: Ohhh! Sib...ling?

Rita: That's right, sweetie! You will soon have a younger brother or sister.

Lily: Heh-heh!

Then Lisa yelled out to everyone.

Lisa: We should wrap this up. The humidity tells me a major thunder storm may happen soon.

Lana: Yeah? Well I don't see any clouds anyw...

Then Lana was interrupted by the sound of thunder and then the family sees a massive storm cloud coming up fast.

Lisa: You gonna question me again?

Lynn Sr: Everyone, get the pool packed up!

They deflate the pool and get it and the grill in the garage. They then get back in the house just before the sever thunder storm starts. The heavy storm went on for about an hour and everyone was bored in the living room.

Luna: Man, it's comin' down hard!

Lisa: Sadly, it seems this storm might be here for a while.

Lori: Literally not how I wanna start my last days here.

Lily was in Lincoln's lap scared of the lighting. Her face was buried in his chest and he tried to keep her calm by stroking her head.

Lincoln: It's OK Lily. It'll be over eventually.

Just then they hear their mother screaming from the kitchen. They ran in and see her over a puddle of water and Lynn Sr holding her.

Rita: Ahhh! Of all the times for my water to break it had to be when it's too crazy out to go to the hospital.

The siblings gasp. They then help their mother to the parent's bedroom to relax on the bed as she started breathing.

Lincoln: Don't worry, mom. Hopefully the storm would pass so we can...

Lisa: Sorry to say but it may last the whole time of labor.

Luan: As if we don't already have a raging storm out there. We're gonna have one in here. Hahaha!

Lynn Sr: I guess your mother will just have to give birth here.

Rita: (Heavy breathing) It's fine! I've done this enough times to know what to do. But does anyone know how to deliver?

Most of them looked creeped out of seeing their mother give birth. All except Lisa and Lana who stepped up.

Lisa: I've dealt with medical crisis before.

Lana: I helped a pig give birth once. This seems...slightly better.

Lisa: Lana, tend to mother while I get my medical equipment.

Lana: Yes ma'am!

Soon, Lisa brought her equipment making the bedroom into a delivery room. Lana was between her mother's legs ready to catch.

Lisa: Everything set on your end, Lana?

Lana: (in awe) Whoa! This is where we came from?

Lisa: (Yelling) LANA! FOCUS!

Lana: (Snaps out of it) Sorry! Get ready, mom!

Rita grunted during her labor. It went on for a while with everyone in the living room nervous.

Lori: This is literally stressful!

Luna: It could drive me insane in the membrane!

Leni: Calm down! How can it get any worse?

Then the power went out.

Lola: (Angry) Never say the sentence again!

Lisa: (though the door) Don't worry! I have an alternate power source for this equipment!

She hit a button and outside in the backyard a massive lighting rod came out of the ground and started getting hit by the lighting powering the equipment.

Lana: Nearly there, mom! The kid is crowning!

Luan: (Through the door) Crowning who? You as a princess? Hahaha!

Lola: Be serious, Luan! Also, Lana is not becoming a princess before me!

Lana: This is it! One more big push!

Rita screams loudly.

Then suddenly the storm ended and all could be heard was a baby crying. Everyone then rushed in to see Rita holding the new baby wrapped in a warm cloth. Lisa and Lana smiled seeing the others.

Lisa: Siblings, the unexpected happened.

Lana: It's a boy!

The other sisters were shocked. Lincoln smiled seeing their faces. His future self was right that it was priceless.

Lynn Sr: Well Lincoln, were not the only men in this house anymore.

Lincoln: Heck yeah! I finally got that brother I always wanted!

Rita: Big thanks to Lana and Lisa.

Lana: Anytime, mom!

Lisa: And thank you for letting me keep the afterbirth and not asking why.

The little baby boy seemed a bit nervous and scared looking around at all the faces around him. He curled up in the cloth he was wrapped in.

Rita: It's OK sweetie. These are your siblings and they love you.

Lynn Sr: He needs a name. I was thinking...Logan. Sounds nice.

Everyone agreed. Then Logan's tummy rumbled. Rita then let him breast feed from her for the first time.

Rita: By the way, where is Lily?

Lincoln: After the storm ended, she fell asleep from the excitement.

Rita: Well, she will need to meet her new brother too when she's up.

Lincoln: Can I hold him when he's done?

Rita: Of course, Lincoln.

Soon Rita gave Logan to Lincoln who also burped Logan for her.

Lincoln: I know we will get along well, Logan. I know from the future that we will.

Lisa: Ah-hah! So you must have known about him in the future and did not tell us.

Lincoln: Whoa! Hang on Lisa! That could have been too much future info. You know, the timeline getting mess up and whatever.

Lisa: I believe it wouldn't have. But I guess it doesn't matter. He is still born safe and sound either way. Of course he seems...scared of everything.

Lincoln: A bit timid maybe but I'm sure he will get better in time.

The next day, Lily was playing with blocks in her room when Rita brought Logan in. She then placed him down near Lily who was surprised to see someone new.

Lily: Huh?

Rita: Lily, meet your new younger brother Logan.

Lily: (tilting head) Lo...

Rita: Logan, sweetie.

Lily: Lo...gan.

Rita: That's right. Be nice to him cause now your a big sister.

Lily went to Logan. He was still a bit shy but Lily was curious of him. She then held out her head.

Lily: Logan! He-he!

Logan: Oh!

He then touched her head with his and felt she was nice. He giggled at her. Rita smiled seeing this.

Rita: You two will get along nicely.

Soon the two were playing with a ball pushing it back and forth. Logan really enjoyed this as much as Lily did. Then they started playing with blocks. Then Lily started playing Peek-a-boo with him making him laugh. Rita enjoyed watching them get along. Soon the other siblings came to watch. It was too adorable not to watch.

Leni: O-M-Gosh! This is just too cute!

But when Leni went up to them, Logan got scared and hid behind Lily.

Lori: He doesn't know us yet, Leni.

Lincoln: But looks like he's already gotten use to Lily.

Lincoln then knelled down to the babies level.

Lincoln: Come here, you two.

Logan was still scared. But when he saw Lily go up to Lincoln then he slowly crawled up to him too. Lincoln hugged them and they giggled.

Lincoln: There we go.

He then picked them up and brought them over to see the other siblings. With Lily near him, Logan felt more calm around them.

(Back to the present)

Logan: Wow! Even then I was timid. Why am I so scared easily?

Lily: Why is Lucy so gloomy? Why is Lynn so superstitious of luck? Why is Leni an airhead? Why did I use to have bad gas? We all have quirks we can't explain.

Logan: Wait, use to have bad gas? You still do!

Lily: (Blush) No I don't!

Logan: Yes you do! I mean at least you don't make lame excuses like Lori does.

Lily: Speaking of Lori, I was told what happened when she left. At least from what Lincoln told me.

(Flashback)

Throughout the summer, the family had turns getting to know Logan. They made sure not to ignore Lily so she doesn't get jealous. They have been though that several times when I new sibling is born.

But soon near the end of summer, Lori was ready to move out for collage. Bobby was waiting for her in the front of the house and she already had everything packed in his station wagon. She was just saying goodbye to the family.

Lori: Well, this is literally it. Lincoln, I taught you everything you need to hold this family together.

Lincoln: I won't let you down again!

Lori: Those older then him must follow his word if order is to be kept! Leni, you will be the driver for now. Make sure not to mess it up or drive off the road for any reason.

Leni: Of course, I will not be distracted by cute boys or sales at stores again. Of course, seeing my gal pals is still an issue I'm getting behind.

Lori: Lynn, don't give Lincoln a hard time!

Lynn: I only promise to try.

Lori: Lisa, you will take change when Lincoln is gone. Make sure not to turn our siblings into mutants or anything.

Lisa: (groan) Fine! Take the joy out of you being gone.

Lori: Mom and dad, I will make you proud.

Lynn Sr: (Crying in Rita's shoulder) Our first born leaving for real this time!

Rita: We know you will, honey.

Lori then went and picked up Logan who was confused of what was happening.

Lori: I'm sorry I won't be here to see you grow like I did with the others. Just remember that you will always have older siblings watching and protecting you.

She then sees Lily and smiled.

Lori: Especially that one.

She then kissed Logan on the forehead which made him giggle. She gave him to Lincoln and went to Bobby's car. She and Bobby got in and waved as they drove off. The rest of the family waved back until they lost site.

Lola: OK! Who's moving to what room?

Luan: Lola! Too soon!

(Back to Present)

Logan: I don't even remember that. I mean I don't remember the others moved out other then Lynn.

Lily: I know. I do remember Luan moving out. I heard there was a bit of chaos when Lori left but then it settled fast cause Lincoln knew what he was doing.

Logan: What else is there in the book?

Lily: Looks like there's just pictures.

First picture they saw was the two of them in the bathtub.

Lily: Awww! It looked fun in there.

Logan: Hopefully none of us peed in there. I mean look at the color of the water.

Then the next was Logan's first birthday with him eating ice cream. Most of it on his face.

Lily: Oh! Your first ice cream!

Logan: Oh! It was my favorite! Cookies n' cream!

The next was when they were older when Logan was walking and holding hands with Lily.

Lily: This must have been when you learned to walk.

Then a picture of Logan sitting in a large hunter cap.

Logan: Now this I remember. I liked that hat I found on that camping trip and then cried when the parents pulled it from me saying it was filthy.

Lily: And then when Leni found out, she made the one your wearing right now.

Logan: Yeah! I love this hat!

The final picture was the whole family together for thanksgiving.

Logan: Wow! We came a long way.

Lily: And it will just get better from here while we are together.

Logan: Umm...Tell me. You won't move out from the house anytime soon, will you?

Lily: (giggled) Always scared of me leaving. That won't happen till I'm 18 or so.

Logan: But when you are...

Lily: We would only be apart for a year then I'm sure we can meet back up. I'm sure you can wait. Bobby was able to wait that long for Lori and he's more clingy to her then you are with me.

Logan: I guess your right. Well, I wanna make all the time we have together the best ever.

Lily: Heck yeah!

Lisa: (Off-screen) Siblings! My sources tell me the vendor of frozen confectioneries is about to pass by!

Logan and Lily: (Gasping, excited) Ice cream man!

Lily puts the book down and they both jump off Logan's bed. When Lily landed she accidentally farted.

Logan: Ah-ha! You are still doing it!

Lily: (Blushes, embarrassed) Ah Poo-poo!

They soon ran out of the room. The book was left open on the picture of the two of them as babies cuddled and sleeping together in Lily's crib.

(Flashback to that moment)

The two were smiling and holding each other close and talking in their sleep.

Lily: Ahh...Love...Lo..gan

Logan: Mmmmm...Lily...


	4. Thankgiving

Crossing the city line to Royal Woods, Bobby was driving his station wagon with pregnant Lori in the passenger seat. They were on their way to the Loud house for thanksgiving dinner.

Bobby: Nearly there, Babe. Oh...I mean honey!

Lori: I keep telling you it doesn't matter. We're married so you can call me whatever you want. Anyway, I am so excited!

Bobby: You always are to visit your family. Mine was alright with me going to yours this year. I'm glad the two of us are going together.

Then they hear someone clearing her thought. It was of course Ronnie Anne in the backseat.

Bobby: Sorry, Nie Nie! I meant the three of us!

Ronnie Anne: You always forget other people are around when you two are together. I just hope you don't do the same to your kid.

Lori: Of course not! (Rubs her belly) Our little one will get all the care he or she needs from us.

Bobby: Yeah! By the way, isn't your due date coming up?

Lori: I'm sure it's next week so don't worry. Right now I'm just interested is catching up with my family.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah! I have lots to catch up with Lincoln. Plus, I never met his little brother Logan before. Not in person at least.

Lori: Well I barely had time with him then the others since I moved out shortly after he was born.

Bobby: I'm sure he will love seeing you as much as the others.

Soon, they pulled up to the Loud house and got out.

Ronnie Anne: It's a miracle this house still stands.

They then hear the house creaking.

Lori: (Whispers to Ronnie Anne) Don't jinx it!

Then they see another vehicle pull up. It was the van Luna had that she planned to soon tour with her band once out of collage. Then Luna came out along with Leni, Luan, and Lynn jr. They then ran up to Lori.

Luna: Sup, mother-to-be!

Lori: It's great to see you guys!

Leni: You look great. Your really working the belly well!

Lori: (Angry) Are you saying I look better fat?! (Then calm) Sorry!

Lynn: Whoa! For a second, I thought she had mood swings again.

Leni: I still don't get that. How can moods play on swings?

Everyone face palms themselves.

Luan: Well, let's swing over to the door. The others must be waiting for us.

They soon opened the door and in the living room was Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily and Logan. Everyone but Logan then got up to greet them. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne hugged tightly.

Lincoln: I'm happy you guys showed up.

Ronnie Anne: Would not miss a chance to see you again, Lame-o.

The younger sisters then went to Lori to see her pregnant belly.

Lana: So how is our new...um...whatever it will be?

Lisa: I believe it would be our nephew or niece.

Lola: Will he or she be beautiful like us?

Lucy: Is it coping in there in the darkness of the womb?

Lori: Calm down, girls! We'll know when the little one comes out.

Lily: Oh, Logan needs to see this.

Lily then went to Logan who was hiding behind the couch shy.

Lily: Brother, what's wrong? Our big sister Lori is here.

Logan still felt shy as he rarely sees Lori. Lily then took his hand and lead him out. Logan felt troubled at first but also calm with Lily there. He then in front of Lori looking up at her nervous.

Logan: Umm...Hi...Lori.

Lori smiled happy to see him and felt his shyness was adorable. She then got down to hug him. This really surprised him making his face blush but then accepted it.

Lori: Go to see you, little bro!

She ends the hug putting him down.

Lori: I heard that you moved into Lily's room.

Logan: Um...yeah. I prefer being with her all the time.

Lori: Hopefully you don't get too close.

Lincoln: Lori?!

Luan: If that was a joke then that was...!

Lori: Calm down!

Leni: I don't get it. What's the punch line?

Lily then ran up next to Logan.

Lily: Logan, don't you wanna feel her belly like we did?

Logan: Huh? Oh well...

Lily giggled as she grabbed his hand and placed it on Lori's belly. Then Logan felt something kick inside making him wide eyed.

Logan: Whoa!

Lori: Literally whoa! It's like my little one wants to meet you too.

Then Rita and Lynn Sr came over.

Rita: Great to see you all here!

Lynn Sr: Dinner will be ready in a minute.

Lola: Isn't Pop-pop coming?

Rita: He decided to stay at the home to have dinner with his fellow retirees. They never have much visitors and need the company.

Lincoln: Just like Pop-pop.

Sometime later, they were all having Thanksgiving dinner. Most at the dinner table and the others age 11 and lower at the kids table.

Lynn Sr: Man, it is so great when everyone is here.

Rita: So how are the collage people?

Lynn Jr: Awesome!

Luna: Rockin'!

Luan: Super!

Leni: Totes good! I mean...

Everyone looks at Leni.

Leni: Well...I did have some issues with my minor classes. Nothing serious.

Lincoln: Is it really that bad?

Leni: No...I mean not anymore. I made friends there that helped me out. They were like the fashion collage's version of Lisa. They knew how to help me.

Lori: That's literally a relief to hear.

Luna: Yeah! Everything is working out well for me too.

Lynn Jr: A few ups and downs but if I know anything from sports is it's not how to got knocked down. It's how you get back up.

Lincoln: It took you a while to learn that.

Luan: I say everything here is still great. To me it's even better since I got my braces out.

She was just woofing down the corn.

Luan: *tearing up* Oh! How I wanted to taste this corn. It greater then I cob have imagine! Hahaha!

Lynn Sr: So, what about you Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: It's been kinda hard for me really. I mean if you think it's hard to survive the city streets try the high schools. There are jerks everywhere. My city friends do their best to help but I barely can get though the days. I really want to graduate soon so I can be out of there.

Lincoln: I do too so we can go to the collage there.

Bobby: It is a good collage and less harsh.

Lori: And we can see you two wanting to stay together. So you can make plans for your marr...

Ronnie Anne: STOP! See this is why me and Lincoln weren't open with our relationship when we were younger. You guys always got like this.

Lori: Well sorry!

Ronnie Anne: It's fine. Changing the subject, there is other stuff I wanna know. I heard something about a younger Lincoln visiting. What does that mean?

Everyone just looks around awkwardly.

Meanwhile at the kids table, the other kids were eating.

Lana: Been a while since last we ate here, isn't it?

Lucy: We do only use this when the others are home.

Lola: It was always fun. So much the others all try to sneak in here to join in.

Lisa: Even I can't deny the simple joy of it.

Lily giggled but then saw Logan looking down looking troubled.

Lily: What's wrong, Logan?

Logan: It's...how I acted to Lori. I keep treating her like a stranger even though she...

Lily: (sigh) Again with this? We know you rarely meet with Lori enough as is.

Lucy: Yes. He barely sees her as a sister. More like a relative he almost never sees or knows much about.

Lisa: Understandable since he had less time in his life with her then the rest of us.

Lily: Well I feel you made a connection when you touched her belly. Or at least with her baby.

Logan: (Blushed) Yeah...I just hope to get to know her more so I don't feel this way.

Lana: There ya go! Now I think it's time for dessert. Where is...?

Then they hear Lori scream in the dining room. They were surprised and ran in seeing Lori on the floor breathing heavily.

Lori: Dang it!

Lola: What happened?

Lincoln: We think...Lori's water broke!

Logan: Huh? What does that mean?

Lisa: That means the baby is going to be born.

The younger siblings gasp.

Logan: Really!?

Bobby: But babe, you said it was gonna be next week!

Lori: Well, the baby literally says now and I'm pretty sure he or she makes the call!

Rita then helped Lori up.

Rita: It's alright, sweetie. Let's get to the hospital.

Lynn: I guess this is our after dinner activity now. *groan* I got my football here for nothing.

Soon the family was driving in two vehicles to the hospital. Lori was in Vanzilla with Rita tending to her.

Lori: Grrrr! I didn't expect it would feel this bad!

Rita: Calm down, honey. I would know it's never easy the first time. But it does get better after a while.

Lori: Does it? I'm not yet thinking of more kids but...

Rita: Yes. Don't worry about it now. The process is hard and painful but afterwards it will be worth it when you have your little one in your arms.

Lori: Ummm...Of course I...Ahhh!

Lori was interrupted from she was about to say.

Soon they made it to the hospital and Lori was brought to the delivery room. Rita, Lynn Sr and Bobby joined her as the others stayed outside. Everyone was excited while Logan was not sure how to take this. Lily held his hand trying to make sure he wasn't worried.

Lincoln: This is something. We've experienced our mother birthing and now one of our own siblings is doing it.

They then hear Lori screaming though the door.

Lori: (though door) Get it out of me!

Logan: Whoa!

Luna: Don't worry, dude. This usually happens in birthing.

Lucy: Yeah! Next, she will take it out on the father...

Lori: (though door) You did this to me, Bobby!

Lucy: Then, she will badly want something to end the pain...

Lori: (though door) I want drugs!

Lucy: And then...the cursing.

Lori started yelling curse words rapidly. Lincoln tried to cover Logan's ears.

Lily: Don't bother, big brother. Logan already know swear words. From me unfortunately.

Lincoln: I thought we were over that.

Lily: It's hard not to outburst when online gaming gets so frustrating.

Logan then got Lincoln to let go of his ears.

Logan: Are all births like this?

Lincoln: Not really. Some births have different outcomes. I was born in a limo.

Lucy: I was born prematurely.

Lola and Lana: We were born together!

Lily: And of course, you were born at home.

Logan: Oh yeah.

Leni: It's always exciting seeing a new one coming into the world. Of course it will be odd since this one's birthday will be the same as thanksgiving.

Lisa: It's not always the same day, Leni.

They sat there for hours. They ended up sleeping the whole night in the waiting room. They then woke up to the sound of a baby crying though the door. Everyone gasped.

Leni: Yey! The baby is born!

Logan: But why is it crying?

Lisa: It's seeing the outside world for the first time and it's a bit scared. I would know the feeling.

Lola: What are we waiting for? Let's go see!

Then they were let in the room and all were huddled around Lori to see the new baby. Logan was having trouble seeing with the bed so high and everyone crowding up.

Logan: Hey! Let me see!

As he was trying to reach for the bed, Lily then went up to him signaling him to get on her back. He smiled and got on and soon she got him high enough to see Lori on the bed. Of course her baby was wrapped in a blanket not letting him see it. The others then noticed Logan and helped him on the bed. He was grateful to them and went up to Lori who smiled at him.

Lori: Logan, meet your new little niece. Her name is Linda.

Logan saw a baby girl that had light-brown skin and small strands of black hair. She had her mother's eyes and nose.

Logan: Umm...Hi. I'm...Logan.

Linda looked at Logan curious and held out her hand. Logan then held out his and let her grab his index finger. He was in awe as the baby giggled.

Everyone: Awww!

Logan: She likes me!

Lori: Of course she would. Your literally a good kid at heart and she can tell.

Logan's eyes was tearing up with happiness. Lynn Sr couldn't help but take a picture.

Later that day, they were back at the house. Soon they were just huddled around Lori with little Linda in her arms. Logan was in a separate area talking with Lily.

Logan: Wow! This was...

Lily: I know! It was exciting! We got to see Lori's new daughter just after being born.

Logan: Were we all like that before?

Lily: Our parents say we were expect for Lucy and Lisa.

Logan: Well, I think that...even though I don't know Lori that much...I can at least know Linda a bit. I like her. Of course, I won't see her that much either when they go back to the city.

Lily: We'll find a way.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln then walked over to them.

Ronnie Anne: I rarely saw Lincoln that much when I moved to the city but we made it work. I'm sure you can too.

Lincoln: Exactly. When you do have time with Linda, do as much with her as you can so she knows who you are. I'm pretty sure that's what Lori should have done with you but...

Ronnie Anne: She had a lot on her plate at the time. Collage and all.

Lincoln: Pretty much.

Then Lynn Sr came in with a camera.

Lynn Sr: Alright! Before everyone goes, let's get one big group photo. Don't wanna forget this thanksgiving.

Everyone agreed and all grouped up on the couch.

Lori: Logan, how about you come close to me?

Logan: Umm...OK.

He came up in front of everyone since he was short. But then Lori went down to him still holding Linda.

Lori: You think you can hold Linda for the picture?

Logan: What? I'm not sure...I can...

Lily: I'll help him.

Lori nodded and carefully let Logan take Linda.

Lori: Just keep her head supported and your good.

Lily did help him carefully hold Linda. Linda giggled as she liked him already. He smiled at her.

Logan: Linda, I promise in what little time we meet to be a good...um...

Lisa: Uncle. You are her uncle.

Logan: Wow! I sound old already! But yes, I will be there for you.

Lily: Good job, brother.

Then they all smiled for the picture as the camera flashed. Then afterwards they smelled something fowl.

All: Ewww!

Lana: What is that? It's fowl even for me!

Logan: *sniff* OH no! I think it's Linda!

Bobby: Did she fill her diaper already?

Lily felt under Linda's bottom.

Lily: No! I think she just farted.

Luan: I'm sure we know who she got that from. Huh?

Lori: It wasn't from me!

Lola: See didn't say it was you but that immediate reaction would make us think that.

Lori: *blushed* Grrrr! Don't give me this, guys! I literally just gave birth today!

Linda just laughed. Either way, it was an unforgettable thanksgiving.


	5. Lost in fear

It was night and raining at the Loud house. Lincoln was getting a drink in the fridge as he felt it was going to be a dull night. But then Lily came in.

Lily: Lincoln, have you seen Logan? I looked everywhere.

Lincoln: Did you check under his bed? (to viewers) That's where he goes when he's scared for any reason.

Lily: What made you think I didn't? That was like the first place I checked.

Lincoln: Also everyone else's bed?

Lily: Yeah! Even Lucy's. I know he's too scared to go near her bed but...

Lincoln: I get you.

Lincoln was now worried. He then called the other younger siblings in the living room.

Lincoln: Guys, have you seen Logan?

Lola: Not since coming home from school.

Lana: Nope.

Lucy: No.

Lisa: Negative.

Lily was also worried.

Lily: Did...Did he leave the house?

Lincoln: Why would he? Oh wait, he's done that before when he was seriously scared. Like more then usual.

Lily: And usually he would go to Clyde's house.

Lincoln then got out his phone and called Clyde. Clyde soon answered.

Clyde: Hey buddy! What's up?

Lincoln: Clyde, is Logan there?

Clyde: No. Is...he suppose to?

Lincoln: Well, we can't find him.

Clyde: Well, I don't know what to tell you. He's not here.

Lincoln hung up. The sisters (especially Lily) were starting to get really worried about this.

Lucy: This is not good.

Lisa: Really wish our parental units didn't prevent me from placing a tracker device on him or made me take down the cameras I had around here.

Lincoln: Either way, we need to find him before mom and dad get home.

Lana then looked out the window and saw something.

Lana: Wait, I think I got a clue.

She then ran into the front yard and checked a puddle of mud. The others soon followed.

Lola: What is it, Lana?

Lana: With all the time I spent in mud, I can tell what's been in and on it by its shape. Like if there were footprints even if they faded a bit from the rain. Like right here! A little trace of one that's Logan's shoe size. It's recent too and going in the opposite direction of Clyde's house.

Lincoln: All right, everyone in Vanzilla!

They soon get in the van and Lincoln drives off the same direction of the footprint. Everyone looks around the area for clues to where Logan went.

Lily: This is terrible. Where could he have gone? Why would he run off like this?

Lincoln: Hmmm...I wish I knew.

Lucy: Well, it must have been something that really scared him at home. Of course, that could be anything.

Lola: Yeah! I mean it's Logan! What doesn't scare him?

(flashback to Loud House living room)

Logan playing a handheld game on the couch when I spider came down in his view. He screams and runs upstairs. He then gets scared by an explosion from Lisa's room. Then he runs near Lola/Lana's room where he gets surprised by a giant snake. Finally, he runs towards his room when Lucy appears in front of him. That was enough to make him pass out.

(end flashback)

Lucy: In my defense, I was just saying hi to him.

Lily: But when he doesn't pass out, he usually either clings to me or goes under a bed. But...Wait, what scares him enough to run to Clyde's house?

Lincoln: Clyde has told me what Logan says when it happens. Like the one time...

(flashback to Lincoln's room)

Logan was playing with some Ace Savvy action figures when Lincoln came in shocked.

Lincoln: Logan! Did you take those out of their boxes?

Logan: They looked fun and...

Lincoln: (angry) They were mint condition! Now their no longer collectible! How could you?!

Logan was surprised and scared of Lincoln being angry.

(end flashback)

Lincoln: I was livid then and he then ran off the Clyde's. There were two other times. One involving Lola two weeks ago and the other with Lucy a few months ago.

Lola: Oh, I think I remember what happened that day.

(Flashback to Lola/Lana's room)

Logan walked in holding one of Lola's prize pageant sashes.

Logan: Um...Lola? I found the sash you were looking for.

He couldn't find her so he placed it on her bed and was going to walk out. But then his leg got caught in her bedsheets and he tripped. He then stumbled into the wall knocking all of Lola's trophies off the shelf on the wall. One landing on his head. When he lifted it, he saw Lola in the doorway looking furious.

Logan: (terrified) Uhhh...!

(end flashback)

Lola: I wasn't happy with him.

Lucy: I don't remember much but...wait! I think it was during my first dark day.

The sisters didn't get what she meant.

Lincoln: That's what Lucy calls her time of the month.

Others: Oh!

(Flashback to Lucy's room)

Lucy was sitting on her bed in the dark. Logan then opened the door.

Logan: Lucy, are...you alright in...?

Lucy: Go away.

Logan: Well...you haven't been down for breakfast and...

Lucy: (furious) I SAID LEAVE!

Logan was shocked and actually wet himself.

(end flashback)

Lucy: It was because of my mood swings. I didn't mean to yell at him.

Lisa: Ah yes! I believe he stated it was the most emotion he ever saw from you.

Lincoln: I think I'm seeing a pattern here. I think he really runs out of the house when...

Lily: When he angers one of his own siblings.

Lana: But something scared him more than that. But what was it?

Lily then remembered something.

Lily: I think I know! Before I noticed he was gone, I saw our game station was left on and his controller was on the floor.

Lincoln: He didn't turn it off after AND didn't place his controller on the charger? That is not like him at all. He's always been neat and courteous with that stuff.

Lily: That's what was odd. I then looked at what game was last played. It was that RPG I was struggling with. But the save file was corrupted. It was weeks of work to...Wait! You don't think...

Lana then saw something out the van window.

Lana: STOP THE VAN!

Lincoln hit the breaks and they were in front of the junkyard.

Lincoln: Did you see something?

Lana then pointed out Logan's hunting cap lying on the ground. Everyone got out of Vanzilla and Lily grabbed the cap.

Lily: This is his. No way he would leave this for any reason!

Lincoln: Fan out everyone!

They all then ran into the junkyard. They looked around yelling Logan's name trying to find him. Lily ran ahead of everyone despite to find him. She looked around and was now started to tear up scared that something happened to him. Then she hears something. It was the faint sound of someone coughing. She ran towards it and it was coming from a busted dryer. She then looked inside and sure enough, Logan was inside curled up cold.

Lily: Logan!

He slowly looked up to her to show tears in his eyes and snot running from his nose.

Later back at the house, Logan was laying in his bed still coughing. Everyone was at the side worried. Lisa was examining him.

Lisa: Seems he just caught a cold from being out in the rain too long. He should be OK if he takes it easy.

Lincoln: Logan, why did you run off like that?

Logan turned to look at them looking guilty. He tried to talk even with a stuffy nose.

Logan: I...I know Lily hated that boss she was stuck on so...I...tried to beat it for her. But...after several attempts...

(Flashback)

Logan was struggling but still lost to the boss.

Logan: (frustrated) GRRR! The heck with this!

He then threw his controller at the game station and the screen flickered. It then said on the screen that there was an error when trying to save. Logan gasped and then picked up his controller to check the status of the save file.

Logan: Oh no...NO! NO! (gasp)

He saw the save file was corrupted and can't be recovered.

Logan: What have I done?!

(end flashback)

Logan: Then I was terrified of her finding out what I did I...I ran out the door. I was gonna go to Clyde's but you all would know I would go there so...I went some other direction and got lost. (crying) I'm...I'm sorry! I...You deserve to hate me!

Lily wiped his tear-off.

Lily: First off, you do know the console has cloud storage, right? I checked and the save file is still there.

Logan: (shocked, embarrassed) Oh...! Shoot...!

Lily: Even if it didn't, I wouldn't be that angry. I can now see that of all the things that scare you, your biggest fear is getting hated by your family. Me more than anyone.

Logan: Yeah...your the closest to me and...the thought of you hating me was too much...

Lily: But even if we get upset at you, that doesn't mean we would stop loving you.

Logan: Really?

Lily: Yeah! I don't mind what you did. I was getting frustrated to the point of breaking things too.

Lincoln: A habit some gamers have, unfortunately.

Lola: Plus, we would know that sometimes siblings fight each other. Some more than others.

Lana: It's what comes with being siblings.

Lincoln: We won't fault you for this. Just next time, don't do anything reckless when something like this happens. Now get some rest. We'll get you some soup.

Everyone left except Lily who stayed near his bed.

Logan: I'm sorry for all this, Lily. It must be a burden to have such a scardy-cat brother like me.

Lily: Meh! I'm used to it. I mean it's not like the rest of us don't get scared.

Logan: Really? Even Lucy?

Lily: She's still scared of pink. Also, I'm still scared of thunderstorms.

Logan: But...there was one out there. How were you not scared looking for me?

Lily: I was driven by a bigger fear.

Logan: What's that?

Lily: Losing you. No save file or anything is worth losing my sweet little brother.

Logan teared up.

Logan: Thank you, Lily. I...I promise I'll never do anything like that again.

Lily: There you go. Also, I don't think you will be so easily scared forever. Mom thinks it will be just a phase you will grow out of.

Logan: Well, either way, I will work on not getting so easily scared from now on.

Lucy then appears with soup.

Lucy: Soup's ready.

Logan: AHHHHH!

He then hides under the covers.

Lily just laughs.


	6. Seeing the older sisters

Lincoln was driving Vanzilla down the highway. Logan was in the front seat asleep.

Lincoln: (To viewers) Me and Logan are on the road to visit some of our older sisters at their collage. This is one of the only times he has been away from Lily. He agreed he needs to get use to not having her around. Besides, he is very excited to visit his sisters. Oh! Our exit is coming up.

He then shook Logan waking him up.

Logan: (Yawn) Are we there yet?

Lincoln: Almost. Now remember the plan. You will first hang out with Lynn, Luan and Luna at their collage ground. They got some stuff planned for you. Then later we will go to Lori's place to spend the night.

Logan: Of course. I can't wait to see Linda again.

Soon they pulled up into the collage where some of their older sisters were. They pulled up to a dorm where Luna, Luan and Lynn were waiting for them outside. The boys got out and their sisters ran up.

Lincoln: Hey girls. How are you all doing at the collage?

Luan: So far, so harsh.

Lynn: But rewarding!

Luna: Now where's the little dude?

Logan then came from behind Lincoln.

Logan: Hey...girls...

The girls then went up to hug him.

Luna: Good to see you, littlest bro!

Luan: We got a lot planed for today.

Logan: Umm...what do you mean? What plans?

Luna: We never really see you so much so we wanna teach you a few things to better himself.

Logan: Really?

Lynn: I'm first of course!

Soon, Lynn had Logan in the collage gym. She had both him and her in karate gi. Logan was of course scared and confused.

Logan: Lynn, what are you going to do to me?

Lynn: Nothing serious. I know now that it's not a good idea since I tried training Lincoln when he was your age.

(Flashback)

A four year old Lincoln was getting an arm hold from Lynn. He was screaming in pain. Then Lynn hears a crack and stopped.

Lynn: What was that sound?

Lincoln: What do you think? That was my arm bones!

(End flashback)

Lynn: But, I know that some bullies pick on you sometimes when Lily is not around. If you can't fight back, the next best thing is to stand your ground.

Logan: What is that mean?

Lynn: You need to be resilient. You see, bullies pick on people like you because it's fun seeing your reactions. You know, seeing you in fear and pleading them to stop. What you should do is take all you can without reacting. Stand your guard showing you will not break. Soon, they would get bored and leave you alone cause it's no longer fun to pick on you.

Logan: Umm...I still don't get...

Lynn then pushed him.

Logan: Hey, don't do that!

Lynn: See, your still reacting to my actions. Try to act like I'm not doing it.

She keeps pushing him.

Lynn: Just stand there holding strong.

Logan: Ummm...OK I...

After a few minutes, Logan was standing his ground against Lynn's stronger pushing. It looked like he was crying earlier but those dried up.

Lynn: Your doing good, bro. Your getting it faster then I thought you would.

Logan: (saying to himself) Stand ground. Stand ground. Stand ground.

Lynn kept going trying to get harder seeing if he would react. He looked determined. She was right that he needed to stop being picked on and if this works he may not be ever again. But then during her pushing, Lynn accidentally hit him in the eye.

Lynn: Whoops! Oh, I'm so sorry Logan! Please don't cry!

Logan shed a tear as he got a black eye but he still stood there determined to not cry or anything.

Logan: Stand ground!

Lynn was impressed. He did better then she thought he could for a first lesson.

Lynn: Dang bro! That's amazing! I'm proud of you!

Logan snaps out of his mind state.

Logan: Really? I did? (Smiles) Yes! Ow! My eye hurts...!

Lynn: I'll get you some ice.

Sometime later, Logan was in Luan's dorm. He was back in his normal clothes and holding a ice-pack on his eye. He sat there looking around waiting for her.

Logan: Um...Luan? Where are...?

Then she popped up behind him shining a flashlight. It then cast a shadow of himself on the wall in front.

Logan: Ahhhh!

Luan went over to him before he could hide under the bed.

Luan: It's OK, Logan. I felt what I can show you is a first step on how to not be so scared of everything.

She used the flashlight again showing it was his shadow. Logan felt embarrassed being scared of his own shadow.

Luan: Not everything strange or frightening looking is dangerous.

Logan: So like everything Lucy owns?

Luan: Exactly. Look at this.

She then made a shadow bunny rabbit. Logan smiled at the shadow puppet she made. But then she turned the bunny into a scary monster. He nearly screamed again but then remembered it was the same shadow.

Luan: Good.

She kept making more shadows both cute and scary. Some still surprised Logan but soon he got use to them. Soon he was actually enjoying the whole thing and even joined in trying to make shadows of his own. He was able to make a bunny rabbit and they both played for a bit.

Luan: Well done, Logan. I know you still have a long way to not be so scared, your off to a good start.

Logan: Yeah...I think I am. Thanks Luan.

But then when he got off the bed, Luan's Mr. Coconuts dummy fell in front of his and he nearly screamed but stopped himself.

Luan: Oops! I guess Mr. Coconuts wanted to say bye. Good job not screaming though.

Logan just nervously nodded at her.

Then Logan was sent to the parking lot at the back of Luna's van. She opened it showing him a ton of musical instruments.

Luna: Now bro, I feel you need a good and fun way to express yourself. Nothing does it better then music.

Logan: Express myself?

Luna: You know, a way to get out your emotions into song. I did it all the time.

Logan looked at the pile not sure what to choose.

Logan: What should I pick?

Luna: That's up to you. What speaks to you? A guitar? Drum? Horn? Violin? Keyboard? Whatever you think goes with you and the music you wish to express.

Then Logan sees something small in the pile that he got curious about. He then took it out to look at it.

Logan: What about this thing?

Luna: Oh? That's a harmonica.

He then blew in it a bit and liked the sound it. Luna smiled seeing he found his instrument. She then got out her laptop.

Luna: Here. I'll look up how you can play.

Logan smiled nodding as he was starting to like it.

Logan: Umm...

Luna: This seems like a sad song so think of a sad moment.

He then thought of how he once ran away in fear of Lily being angry at him. He shed a small tear and then started playing the best he could. Luna could feel it and cried a bit too.

Luna: Whoa! Your skills need work but your musical spirit is showing.

Logan: Really? So...how will this help me be a better person?

Luna: It's a good way to get out your pent up feelings is a safe and entertaining way. Keep at it and you will see what I mean.

Later, Logan was on a bench outside waiting for Lincoln. He was spending his time practicing the harmonica that Luna let him keep with a print out sheet of lessons.

Then a Pink Bel-Air pulled up and Logan was surprised at who came out of it.

Logan: Leni?

Leni: Oh thank goodness! I heard you were here and I had to come.

Logan: But your collage is really far away from here.

Leni then picked him up and hugged him tightly. He blushed a bit.

Leni: No way I would miss seeing my little Logy!

Then Leni looked at his hunter cap and gasped.

Leni: O-M-Gosh! This cap of yours is totes ruffed up. Let me patch it up.

Soon, they were at her car trunk with her sowing up holes in his cap with the tailoring equipment she had.

Logan: Thank you, Leni. I guess I messed it up when I...ummm...

Leni: Did what?

He was going to mention when he ran away but then he remembered that the siblings are not to tell Leni anything bad happening with them at the house or she would overreact. Or she would not get it and do something more stupid. Whichever came first.

Logan: Nevermind.

Leni: Oh OK. Well, I'm happy to patch this up. I know at first I wasn't into this kind of hat for you since it seemed so...

Logan: Southern?

Leni: Yeah! That's what I said at first. But now I feel it got a new meaning with you. One thing I know about fashion is that it's a way to give others first impressions of what kind of person you are.

Logan: Really? How?

She finished patching up the cap and put it back on him.

Leni: Well, it's that these ear flaps here nearly cover most of your head. It tells me how your trying to hide from other people. Not letting them see who you are.

Logan then looked down on the ground sad.

Logan: Yeah...I guess that's true.

Then Leni lifted the ear flips of his cap and tied the laces on them to hold the flaps up.

Leni: But with them like this, it shows your wanting to come out at your own pace.

Logan looked up. He then smiled seeing what she meant.

Logan: That's...That's right. In that case, I should wear it like this all the time.

Leni: Exactly. I mean I'm not like saying to lose the cap since I can't picture you without it. Just wear it like that and you can be seen as less shy. Also you would be less hot on sunny days.

Logan teared up and hugged her.

Logan: Your the best, Leni!

Leni: Thank, Logy! Wait, are there other Lenis?

Lincoln then came up.

Lincoln: Just couldn't stay away, could you Leni?

Leni: You know I can't, Linky.

Lincoln: Well, we are now going to Lori's place to spend the night.

Logan: Yes! I get to see Linda!

Soon, Lincoln and Logan were driving in the city on their way to Lori's place.

Lincoln: So did our older sisters show you much?

Logan: They sure did. Aside from this black eye I had a fun time.

Lincoln: Good to hear. They figured since they may not show at your next birthday they wanted to give you some early presents. I guess it's life lessons that only they can show.

They then pulled into a parking garage and walked to a nice apartment building. Then when they entered were going to Lori's apartment, they find Bobby being kept back by a black cat.

Lincoln: What's going on here?

Bobby: Oh hey, Lincoln. This vicious cat has been keeping me back from the door. I was waiting till Lori was finished changing the baby so she can get rid of it.

Lincoln: Your family has the worst luck with cats.

The cat was mean and kept both Bobby and Lincoln away as it could scratch. But then Logan went up to it.

Lincoln: Logan, what are you doing?

Logan then stood there looking not intimidated by the cat. It kept hissing and scratched his pants a bit but Logan did not budge or react. Soon enough the cat just walked away.

Bobby: Whoa! How did he do that?

Lincoln: Dang! Lynn did her job well making you stand your ground.

Logan then exhaled and looked like he would faint.

Logan: I was not sure if it worked with cats but I had to try. It was so stressful. I need to lay down.

Bobby then let them in the door. They see the place was a bit messy. Logan then collapsed on their couch.

Bobby: Things are very busy since the baby. It's really hard for me. I'm not that experienced with babies.

Lincoln: Didn't you take care of babies before? Like Carlitos?

Bobby: I had a lot of family members around to help me. But no solo experience. Lori of course got more of that.

Lincoln: Of course. She has been dealing with babies since she was six or so. Including me when I was a baby.

Lori then came out holding the baby. Linda did grow more black hair on her head.

Lori: There you two are. I'm guessing you found a way around that cat?

Bobby: Actually, it was Logan you got rid of it.

Lori: Logan? Literally?

Lincoln: He's learned a lot from the other sisters when we visited them.

Lori then saw Logan on the couch.

Lori: I'm guessing the black eye was Lynn's doing.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Lori then sat next to Logan while still holding Linda. He then sat up.

Logan: Hey Lori.

Lori: Hey Logan. It's good to see you. I will say I never seen you with your cap's ear flaps up.

Logan: I'm...taking the other's advice to...better myself. Not sure if I can change right away though but...

Lori: Your young so you've got lots of time.

Logan: Oh! Look what I took up.

He then gets out the harmonica and starts playing a simple song. Linda clapped and laughed enjoying the music.

Lori: That sounds nice, Logan.

He smiled as he impressed her and Linda.

Later that night, Lincoln got set up in the fold out bed in Lori's couch. Logan was set up with his sleeping bag in Linda's room. Lori helped him.

Lori: You sure you'll be fine here? Linda does tend to fart in her sleep and it's fowl and SHE DID NOT GET IT FROM ME!

Logan: So does Lily and I'm use to that. Doesn't really bother me.

Linda was in her crib and then saw Logan's shadow on the wall near her.

Linda: Ahhh! (cries)

Lori: Oh dear!

Logan saw the shadow and moved to show it was him.

Logan: Don't worry Linda. It was just me. It's not a threat.

Linda then stopped sobbing and smiled at him.

Lori: Wow! You keep surprising me today, little bro.

Logan smiled at her proud of himself.

Later, Lori came out and saw Lincoln finished getting ready for bed.

Lori: Our sisters really did a good job teaching Logan stuff.

Lincoln: I thought so too. I'm sure this is a big step for him. Who knows how he will turn out at my age or ever yours.

Lori: Well, I'm sure he will make us proud either way. Anyway, he did too good a job entertaining Linda that she didn't want to be separated from him. I had to arrange something to make her happy.

Lincoln: What's that?

In Linda's room, Logan was in his sleeping bag and holding Linda close like a plushy. Before he went to sleep, he heard Linda say something.

Linda: 'o...gin...

Logan teared up in joy as he went to sleep.


	7. Your own person

It's been one day since Logan left with Lincoln to visit their older sisters.

It was the afternoon and Lily was playing video games like she usually does. She soon won a major online game and cheered.

Lily: Yeah! Did you see that, Lo...?

She then looked at the empty beanbag chair Logan usually sat on just remembering he was not there.

Lily: Oh right...(sigh)

Soon she stopped playing and took a walk to the hall where she sees Lisa outside her room door.

Lily: Hey Lisa.

Lisa: Greetings, second youngest sibling.

Lisa then noticed that Lily's attitude was not as upbeat as it usually is.

Lisa: Not that I care much for human emotions but what is with the gloomy expression?

Lily: Is it that obvious? This is the first time in...ever that Logan is not with me and...it's kinda dull around here all of a sudden.

Lisa: I see. You have been attached to the youngest brother since you were two years old.

Lily: Didn't I hang out with anyone else before him? What about you?

Lisa: We shared the same bedroom but...that's about it. You spent time with others equally before Logan.

Lily: Well I still need to find something to do.

Lola then came out of your room.

Lola: Well, I've been thinking of something to do when the boys aren't here.

Lily: Umm...Since when?

Lola: Since ever! What you need is a girls night out. Just a bunch of girls hanging out with no boys around.

Lily: Umm...Never did that before. Is it really necessary?

Lola: I think so! I have never seen you do any girl stuff in...ever!

Lana comes up the stairs covered in mud.

Lana: What's wrong with that? (burp)

Lola: Because Lana, I don't think we need another tomboy in this family. You and Lynn are already too many.

Lily: Tomboy!?

Lily then thought about this for a second.

Lily: Well...maybe I could do that stuff with you for a bit, Lola.

Lola: Perfect! Let's go!

She then grabbed Lily's hand and ran down the stairs and pulling her out the door.

Meanwhile in the city, Lincoln and Logan were riding Vanzilla down the street.

Lincoln: Well Logan, we got a long trip back home.

Logan: I know. I already got my pillow ready.

Logan fluffs the pillow.

Lincoln: Well...I was thinking...we might hang out a bit. We never do anything together.

Logan: Oh? I...I guess that's true. So...what are we doing?

Lincoln: I don't know. Let's think of something we would like to do.

They then both thought for a second. Lincoln then parked the van to the side of the street.

Logan: We can find an arcade!

Lincoln: I don't really go for those anymore. Usually I just went when I knew my friends were there. But now...kind of felt no point.

Logan: Awww!

Lincoln: Nothing wrong with you going. You meet other kids your age at least.

Logan: OK...What else?

Lincoln: OH! There's a comic book store nearby. Maybe some rare Ace Savvy comics or Starship Groupers models there.

Logan: Never really got into those.

Lincoln: But you played with my figures.

Logan: I know but...don't really know anything about the show. I just saw toys so I started playing with them.

Lincoln: Ah! I think I get that. Hmm...Let's think...

Logan: Can we at least get some food?

Lincoln: OH! Of course! To Burpin' Burger!

Lincoln then drives back on the road.

At the Royal Woods mall, Lola was waiting outside a changing room excited. Lily was in it trying on an outfit Lola picked for her.

Lola: Aren't you ready yet?

Lily: Do I really need to wear this?

Lola: Of course. Let's see it.

Lily then came out in a lovely long-skirted Lavender dress. She was not sure if she liked it.

Lola: OH! You look stunning!

Lily: Well I am stunned you talked me into this. I'm not use to dresses this long. Also these high heels are hard to stand with...

Lola grabs her hand.

Lola: Now let's go to the barber.

Lily: Are you even listening to me?

Lola just pulled her to the barber and had Lily's hair redone. Side parted, slicked back and curled under.

Lola: Now you look like a lady.

Lily: Too much if you ask me.

Lola: Next, the nail salon to gets them extended and painted!

Lola grabbed her hand again and ran for the saloon but Lily grabbed a pole and stopped them.

Lily: OK! I am so not redoing my nails in a way that it would make it difficult to grip a game controller!

Lola: Aw come on!

Lily: NO! You said we were gonna hang out but it's more like your trying to make me look more like you!

Lola: Well sorry if I wanna hang with my little sister and make her more like a proper lady. I mean I'm not trying to completely change you like before.

Lily: Yeah well...wait...Before?

Lola: Yeah! when you were a baby, me and the others tried to make you like what we like. But then we realized it wasn't right and was kind of selfish of us. We just wanted someone to hang with.

Lily: Oh really? I guess you didn't have anyone like...Logan...who likes what...I like...

Lily was just realizing something.

Lily: Oh no...!

Lola: Huh? What is it?

Logan and Lincoln were at a table at a Burpin' Burger. Both of them kept trying to think of interests they had in common but every time one brought up something the other shot down.

Lincoln: There has to be something we have in common.

Logan: We're the only boys in our group of siblings?

Lincoln: Besides that. Seriously, this is getting no where.

Logan: Don't say that, Lincoln!

Lincoln: But it is! It's...kind of ironic really. When I was young I always wanted a little brother to relate to and now I have one but can't relate at all.

Logan felt bad for his older brother.

Logan: Yeah...I guess I hung out with Lily too long. It's like your...well not like Lori but...like I don't know you that much at all. But...I want to.

Lincoln: I know you do. (sigh) This is like when I tried to change Lily before.

Logan: Huh? What about Lily?

Lily and Lola were having Froyo at the mall commissary. But Lily looked sad.

Lily: I didn't even notice until now. I didn't have anyone to relate to so...I introduced Logan to my favorite things but...I guess I was doing what you guys tried to do with me. Trying to turn him into me so I have someone to hang with.

Lola: You make it sound like it's cruel.

Lily: It is! At least to me. I kept him from finding his own things to enjoy. From becoming his own person. Getting his own identity. Now he seems more like my shadow or male clone or...

Lola: Twin? I would know about that.

Lily: Oh right! But what can i do now?

Lola: Hmmm...I can see you not wanting some one copying you. I always want to stand out from the crowd.

Lily: I get the feeling you don't completely understand what the problem is...but go on.

Lola: Well you simply need to let him do his own thing sometimes. I always let Lana do her own things all the time. Mostly cause I needed to get away from the smell but you know.

Lily then thought of this for a while.

Logan and Lincoln were back in the van and on the road back to Royal Woods. They were still on the topic of relating.

Logan: I think I get it now.

Lincoln: Get what?

Logan: It's not just you. Spending all my time with Lily has kept me from relating to the rest of the family. Even friends. No wonder I'm not so social at school.

Lincoln: i guess. But lets not blame Lily for that.

Logan: I know. I guess I need to spend less time with her. I hope she'll be alright with that.

Lincoln: I'm sure she will. Also lets try to think of things you can do with me and the others.

Logan: Agreed!

Then they hear a pop outside and felt ride got rougher.

Lincoln: AH! What now?

Lincoln pulled the van over to the side of the highway. He then went to check outside. Logan got out with him.

Lincoln: Dang it! One of the tire blew out. I mean to be fair this is the least trouble Vanzilla has given us but still annoying. Hopefully, this doesn't take long.

He then went to the trunk on the van. He found the spare tire, wrench and wheel wedges but couldn't find the jack.

Lincoln: Double dang it! Don't tell me Lana forgot to put the jack back last time she used it. Now how are we gonna lift the van to change the tire?

Then somehow the van was lifted on one side. He then went over to see what was happening. He was shocked to see it was Logan lifting the van's side up. Logan looked at Lincoln confused.

Logan: Um...will this help?

Lincoln: Umm...How are you...?

Lincoln and Logan was able to get home that night. Logan, Lily and Lisa were in their PJs brushing their teeth getting ready for bed. They were talking about what happened before he got home.

Lily: No way! You were able to lift Vanzilla?

Logan: By the side at least. I didn't think it was a big deal but...

Lily: But that van is wicked heavy like...

Lisa: 4,351.12 pounds.

Lily: Thank you, Lisa. I mean lifting Vanzilla is like...superhero level!

Logan: That's what Lincoln said.

Lisa: I think it's because of something that happened a few months ago when he was passing by my room.

Lily: What? He drank one of your formulas by accident?

Lisa: More like an explosion slashed him in the face with a formula and it absorbed into his skin.

Logan: Yeah, that did cause me to throw up for 45 minutes straight that day.

Lily: So that's what caused it.

Lisa: But it seems it gave his muscles a major boost giving him super strength as you would call it. Of course I did research and found out his strength would fade away if he doesn't workout like normal muscle-gifted neanderthals.

Logan: Thank you for finding that out, Lisa. Also, what's a neand...whatever you just said?

They soon finished and Lisa went to her room while Logan and Lily went in theirs.

Logan: The best part is Lincoln goes to a gym to weight lift and said he could take me when he goes. So now we have something to do together!

Lily: I'm happy to hear that!

Lily then broke her smile and got serious sitting on her bed.

Lily: One other thing I wanna say. I want to apologize for always having you cling to me. I've been trying to mold you into me and didn't even know it. I'm glad you at least have a new interest to call your own.

Logan: I do love lifting heavy things. Makes me feel tough and useful. But actually I think you are part of the reason I'm so into it.

Lily: (confused) Huh? I didn't like lifting things.

Logan: Yeah so sometimes I helped carry stuff for you. Our game console, a school project you built and Lana's large snake that got in here somehow.

Lily: WOW! Your right, I guess I am partly responsible for your new love of lifting heavy things. I didn't even notice either.

Logan: Well I wanted to help when you girls needed it and some guys told me girls don't usually have that much upper body strength. Of course I don't think they know of Lynn.

Lincoln: (off-screen) Or Lori when she's angry! The human pretzel thing is not a fake threat! Trust me!

Lily: (Giggles) Well either way, it may be best that sometimes we spend some time apart so you can hang with others. I don't want to keep you from becoming your own person.

Logan: I agree and happy you would accept that. I could spend the time to hang with the other sisters and know them better. I could also make some friends at school for once.

Lily then yawned ready to go to sleep and went to set her alarm clock. But then he went off by accident and fell off her night stand. It then rolled under her bed.

Lily: Oops!

Logan: Let me get it!

Logan then ran to her bed and lifted it up high making Lily scream falling to the other side of it into the wall.

Lily: AHHH! OW!

Logan then realized what he just did so recklessly.

Logan: Oops! Sorry! Don't know my own strength sometimes.

Lily: This might take some getting use to!


	8. Loud Muscle

One day, Lincoln was getting some sports drinks from the fridge.

Lincoln: (To the viewers) Since Logan found his liking and...talent for heavy lifting, me and Lisa have been helping him work out. Today, Lynn could not resist coming over to see him in action. Let's go see how they're doing.

Lincoln went out with the cold sports drinks. Outside, Logan was doing breast presses with an experimental workout bench Lisa put together and monitored next to him. Lynn was spotting and motivating him.

Lynn: C'mon Logan! Push it! Push it harder!

Lisa: Lynn, let's not have him overdo it. We are still not sure of his current limits.

Lynn: Whatever they are, we can break them!

Lincoln: Hey guys. How's Logan doing?

Lisa: So far, he has up to...6,123.34 pounds.

Lincoln: Whoa! Logan, you doing OK there?

Logan: (heavy breathing) Better then I thought I would...but can I take a small break?

Lynn helped place the weight back on the rack and Logan gets up wiping off sweat from his head. He was not wearing his hat for once. He then took one of the sports drinks Lincoln brought out and drank it down.

Lisa: We are yet to find a limit but I'm sure we will with my equipment. These weights are made to change their mass with a push of a button. They can virtually take up any weight.

Lynn: Less fun but also less risk of weights falling on your feet from changing them.

Lincoln: Well let's make sure Logan doesn't work too hard.

Lisa: I am being cautious. Usually training like this for someone his age would cause muscle degeneration and possibly cripple him for years. But it seems his body is handling it well from both my formula and some traits Lynn also had at his age.

Lincoln: She was strong even back then.

Lisa: He seems to have great endurance. Of course stamina needs work

Lynn: Yep! His body can take it like a real man! I'm sure when he's grown up, he will be ripped! All the girls will be all over him.

Logan blushed a bit.

Logan: I'm...I'm not...I just wanna have fun and...be useful. I mean I have been showing that with the family.

(Flashback montage)

First, Logan is seen holding up the front end of Vanzilla as Lana was working on the bottom.

Lana: A bit higher.

Logan lifted it slightly higher for her.

Lana: That's good.

Next we see him at the mall carrying a ton of shopping bags for Lola.

Lola: Nice to finally have someone who will not complain about carrying my things.

Logan: Not a problem. But we are still getting FroYo, right?

Finally, Logan is carrying Lucy's best coffin in the backyard and walking slowly like in a funeral.

Logan: This is getting boring. How long do I need to...?

Lucy: (From inside the coffin) No talking. It would disrespect the dead your carrying.

Logan: Oh! Sorry!

He continues.

(End flashback montage)

Logan: At first I thought they were just using me but they did appreciate me afterwards and...I like that.

Lincoln: Good to hear.

Logan: Anyway, me and Lily are gonna go to the park later.

Lynn: Why? Jogging?

Logan: Mom and dad said that since I started this working out I've been more confident lately. So Lily thought I should try making friends with other kids my age. I haven't tried for...ever.

Lincoln: That's true.

Lisa: It's more important since Social skills became a curriculum at school. I would know that more then anyone. But be careful when you do.

Logan: Why?

Lisa: You learned of your special strength but I don't think you know how to control it. Any misuse of it can cause disaster.

Logan was a bit nervous from hearing that.

Logan: Um...OK.

Later that day, Lily and Logan made it to the park where they see three kids (2 girls and 1 boy) who looked like his age in a sandbox. Lily smiled seeing them and looked to Logan.

Lily: Alright, time for you to make friends.

Logan: I have seen those kids at the school before. But...I never spoke to them or anything. I think that they think...

Lily: Don't be like that. You've been more confident and mature for the last few days. I'm sure you can do this.

Logan took a deep breath.

Logan: If you think so. Here I go.

He then walked towards the sandbox. The three kids then noticed him standing at the side. One girl had blonde hair in short high pig tales. The boy was brown hair cut short. The other girl had black hair shoulder length with a red bow on top. Logan was nervous to say anything when they were just staring at him.

Black haired girl: Hey! I know you! Your that shy kid that is usually keeping to himself at school. Um...Logan was it?

Logan: Oh! Ummm...yeah. I um...

Black haired girl: (giggles) So shy, aren't you? I'm Mandy and i these are Walter and Rebecca.

Rebecca: We know about your crazy family and were wondering if your just like them. Doesn't seem like it.

Walter: Well I heard he and his sister beat those bullies at school in the arcade. They were so shocked they say they looked cata...ca...something.

(He was trying to say catatonic)

Logan: You...know about...?

Mandy: You wanna play with us?

Logan: You...want me to?

Mandy: Of course, silly. My mom always said to make as much same aged friends as possible.

Logan smiled as they already accepted him. It was not as hard as he thought. He then enters the sandbox with them and sees a small plastic shovel in the sand. He then goes to pick it up.

Walter: Don't bother with that. Some bully around here stuck it in so deep it hit the bottom and it's stuck. No way anyone can...

Then Logan easily pulled it free with some sand and pieces of wood from the bottom of the sand bow flying up. The other kids were shocked while Logan looked confused.

Logan: What? It didn't seem that hard.

Rebecca: How...did you do that?

Logan: Well...I do workout a bit so...

Then a bully twice their size came up with a mean look.

Bully: How did you get that out? I stuck that thing so deep!

The kids were scared of the bully. Logan was also as he usually gets scared easily.

Logan: Um...I just...

The bully then kicked sand on Logan's face.

Bully: Shut up, Twerp!

Logan wiped his eyes.

Logan: I...don't want any trouble.

Bully: Sticks to be you then.

The bully then pushed Logan but he didn't flinch. The bully didn't understand this so he kept trying to push him down but Logan wouldn't budge.

Bully: Oh! Tough guy trying to stand your ground?

Logan did not feel or notice his pushes. He just looked at the bully confused. The bully felt Logan was mocking him. He got so enraged that he was raising his fist to punch him. Logan did notice this and was scared.

Logan: Ah! Stay away!

Logan then out of fear automatically pushed the bully away from him. His strength caused the bully to go flying backwards screaming. The bully then hit his back on a tree knocking him out. Logan was shocked of what he just did.

Logan: Oops! I guess this is what Lisa meant before.

Then he saw some people who were freaked out by what Logan did.

Person 1: Did you see that!?

Person 2: That kid isn't human!

Person 3: Get away from him! He's dangerous!

Those words hit Logan hard upsetting him.

Logan: I...I didn't mean to do...

He forgot he still had the small shovel and when he spread his arms wide he threw it and it hit a light post making a dent and the shovel to break apart. This made people gasp more and say more mean things. This caused Logan to tear up feeling he is dangerous. He then ran off starting to cry. Lily was on the other side of the park and sees Logan running towards her crying.

Lily: Logan?

Logan: (crying) Lily!

Logan then went up and grabbed Lily for a hug. His hug was so tight that it made her face red and she couldn't breath. Logan didn't notice but then heard something snap. He then stopped crying and looked up to Lily who looked like she was in pain.

Logan: L...Lily?

An hour later at the Loud house, Lincoln was on the couch on his cell phone.

Lincoln: (on phone) He cracked her rips in a hug? Well I'm glad someone called an ambulance. But where is Logan?

Then they see Logan literally run though the front door breaking it into pieces. He was crying his eyes out as he ran upstairs. Lynn then walked in the living room.

Lynn: Whoa! I guess I'm not the only one to break the door like that.

Lincoln and Lynn then went up to Logan's room as Logan was sobbing in his pillow.

Lincoln: Logan?

Logan: Get away from me! I'm a dangerous monster!

Lincoln and Lynn then went up to his bedside.

Lincoln: We heard what happened in the park.

Lynn: Kind of awesome you fought off a bully but...

Logan: Everyone is afraid of me now! Then I injured my own sister! I...(sob)...I don't want to be strong anymore!

Lincoln: Don't be like that!

Lynn: You make it like your the only one to injure a family member. I mean I broke some of Lincoln's bones sometimes.

Lincoln: Four ribs, both legs and both arms. But who keeping track?

Then Lisa entered.

Lisa: I was afraid this would happen.

Logan: I just wanna stay here till my strength goes away.

Lincoln: But you loved weight lifting and stuff.

Lynn: Listen, I get what your upset about. There were times I didn't know my own strength. Like in a football game I accidentally broke someone's spine. Got a major suspension from that. Afterwards, I worked on controlling my ramming output to prevent that from happening again.

Logan then looked at her.

Logan: Really?

Lynn: Yeah! You just need to control your strength so you don't hurt anyone.

Lincoln: You also need to watch your actions so people don't see you in a bad way. Just like they said in a superhero movie I saw "Great power comes great responsibility". Just wish they didn't say it over and over again.

Logan stopped crying.

Logan I guess your right.

Lisa: Until then, I have a way to help you.

Lisa then went up and wrapped what looked like a weight lifting belt with a high tech looking buckle around his waist.

Lisa: I will not bore you with the details but I made this to help you till you can fully control your strength. Once you turn on it will cancel out your strength making you as weak as a kid your age. Then when you need your strength just switch it off.

Logan then got off his bed. He wanted to see if it was true so he turned on thew belt making the buckle light up. He then tried to lift his bed but couldn't. Then he switch the belt off and could lift the bed.

Logan: Wow! This is perfect! Thank you, Lisa!

He then goes to hug her.

Lisa: (Panics) WHOA! BELT ON! BELT ON!

Logan then stopped realizing this and switch the belt on. Then he hugged Lisa.

Lisa: Your of course welcome, youngest sibling.

Lincoln: Good to see your happy again.

Logan breaks the hug and looks at Lincoln.

Logan: Thanks guys! I promise I will do my best to control myself and prevent stuff like this happening again.

Lynn: That's the spirit!

Logan: Now, I should go see Lily at the hospital and apologize.

Lincoln: Then let's go.

They head out Logan's room and downstairs where they Lana already working on fixing the front door.

Lana: Hey! I'm guessing from the Logan sized hole here that it was him who did this?

Logan: I'm sorry, Lana. I was just...

Lana: It's alright. Compared to when the others break doors you at least broke it in the least amount of pieces. I should get this fixed when you get back.

Later, they were at the hospital and had Lily in a wheelchair leaving.

Lily: So luckily it's nothing serious. If I take it easy I should be fine in a month or so.

Logan: I'm...still sorry for what I did, Lily.

Lily: It's OK, Logan. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and to be honest I should have seen something like this coming.

Then when they in the parking garage, the three kids Logan met in the park sand box ran up.

Mandy: There you are! We were looking for you after you ran off.

Logan was surprised.

Logan: You...you were?

Rebecca: Heck yeah! You saved us from that bully.

Walter: You were awesome! Your like a super hero!

Logan: You...weren't scarred of me?

Mandy: Are parents were but not us. We know your not a monster.

Rebecca: Also Mandy thinks your cute!

Mandy: (Blushes) Rebecca! Shut up!

Walter: Either way, we so wanna be friends with you! We just need to convince our parents to let us.

Logan: Well, I do have papers my smart sister said to give out to concerned adults to explain my abilities.

The other Louds were happy seeing Logan was able to make friends. Logan was happy these kids accepted him even after what happened.

Walter: By the way, can we get a ride home?

Lincoln: Of course. Hop on in.

Soon they were all in Vanzilla. But shortly after they got out of the parking garage a back wheel got caught in a deep pot hole.

Lincoln: Dang it! I'm stick.

Logan: I got it!

Logan ran out to the wheel stuck in the hole. He switched off his belt and lifted the van's side letting the wheel out of the hole. His new friends cheered at him making him blush.

Logan: Oh! This is nothing really...

Mandy: (blushes) You are awesome!

Rebecca: Ha! You do have a crush on him!

Mandy: Shut up!


	9. Life moves on

It was Saturday in the summer and Logan was coming home with his school friends Mandy, Rebecca and Walter. Logan was carrying a huge log with the others riding on top enjoy it. Then they stopped at the Loud house front yard and Logan placed the log down. The others then got off.

Rebecca: That was so fun!

Walter: Your the best guy to hang out with, Logan.

Logan: Thanks guys. I'm just happy your parents are not against us hanging with how scarred they are of my strength.

Mandy: Yeah...Breaking the doorknob didn't help with mine.

Walter: Or their coffee table.

Mandy: But they are trying to accept you.

Rebecca: Anyway, we need to get home.

Logan: Okay! Don't forget about my birthday next week!

Mandy: We won't!

Logan waved them goodbye happy he had good friends. He then went to his house, switched on his belt to cancel out his strength and opened the door.

When he got inside, he saw the rest of the family in the living room looking sad. Some were even sobbing. Logan was confused.

Logan: Umm...Guys?

Lincoln: Oh hey, Logan. Sorry it's just...we just found out some...unpleasant news.

Logan: Of what?

Rita: Honey, your Pop-Pop has...passed away.

Logan did not know what that meant.

Lola: She means he's dead.

Logan: Oh...

Then he really realized what that meant.

Logan: OHH!

Lily: Yeah...(sniff)...He's gone...

Logan did not feel as bad as the others. He didn't know what to think. He didn't have much feeling of hearing of Pop-pop's death.

Rita: They are having his funeral next Monday.

Logan: Monday?! But that's the day before my birthday!

Lucy: We know but the funeral home said it was the best day on such short notice. They are of course having me host the service. Something I have been prepared for even if it is...of a family member.

Rita: We won't forget your birthday, Logan. Don't worry.

Later, Logan and Lily were in their room. Logan was playing games while Lily was laying back on her bed silent. Logan looked to her and felt she was still sad.

Logan: Lily? Are you gonna stay like this all day?

Lily didn't say anything. Logan then paused his game and went up to her bedside.

Lily: I just...I don't know...

Logan: Well, you seem as gloomy as Lucy usually is.

Lily: Wouldn't you feel sad...when a family member dies?

Logan: I guess. I just don't feel the same way you do.

Lily then sat up suddenly and looked offended.

Lily: Do you not care at all?

Logan was taken off guard from that.

Logan: What!? I...

Lily: Is this cause your birthday is close by? Do you not care that Pop-Pop is gone?

Logan was now scared to say anything to her for he didn't know what he said to upset her. Then Lincoln came in the door way.

Lincoln: Calm down, Lily.

Lily: But Lincoln, He's making like he...

Lincoln: I don't think that him not being affected much from what happened is because he doesn't care. After thinking about the times with Pop-Pop, he has had less time with him anyone. In fact, I don't think he send any time with him at all.

Lily calmed down after thinking about it.

Lily: Oh! Just like with him and Lori.

Lincoln: Exactly.

Lily looked at Logan who was still uneasy with her.

Lily: I'm sorry for overreacting, Logan.

Logan: Um...OK. I mean do feel bad but...not as much as the rest of you I guess.

Lincoln: Well now that we got that settled we have plans to make. Our older sisters will be joining us at the funeral home. Make sure to get some black to wear.

Soon came the day of the funeral. The whole family was there including the older sisters, Aunt Ruth and Myrtle. Everyone had black clothes made by Leni and supervised by Lucy. They had Logan carrying the coffin for everyone as he was strong enough to handle it. He noticed that everyone was crying and wished he could understand how they felt about this. he kept the slow pace Lucy told him to do and soon placed it down on the site.

Soon, everyone sat down and Lucy went to the Podium.

Lucy: We are here today to bit our final farewell to our Pop-Pop. A father, war veteran and friend. Who would like to start.

Rita raised her hand and then went up to the podium.

Rita: My father was a great man. He always cared for everyone around him from his children to the people in the home. He of course taught me how to fly a plane which was really useful on that trip we had.

Others took their turns on the podium to say a few words.

(Starting Montage)

Lincoln: Pop-Pop was tough and was really out there having fun. He was not one to just sit around like others. Of course he needed convincing at one point.

Lynn: You should have seen the way he owned at the shuffleboard. He owned them all!

Lisa: He never questioned my research with is something I wish from everyone.

Luna: He lived a full and fun life and didn't fear the reaper.

Leni: He was so sweet that I never wanted to mention his liver spots or rashes or that disgusting...

Lori: STOP, LENI!

Lana: But I wanna know!

Lily: So in short, I and I'm sure the rest of us will never forget the times we spent with Pop-Pop.

(End montage)

During everyone reminiscing of Pop-Pop, Logan adsorbed all the family said. With what Lincoln said the other day when Lily got upset with him he started to feel bad. In fact, he started tearing up a bit.

Soon after everyone was finished talking, Lucy went to the coffin.

Lucy: And with that, we now lay Pop-Pop to rest. Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust. Logan, if you will help lower the coffin into the grave...Logan?

Everyone then looked and saw Logan was gone. Lily was surprised she didn't notice as she was in the chair next to him. Then they hear the the sound of stone shattering. Lily, Lincoln and Lucy then went to the source and soon found a mausoleum with the door looking like it was smashed open.

Lucy: Sigh... We will get fined for this by both grave keepers and spirits.

Lily ran inside a bit creeped out of the place. Soon she heard someone nearby and went towards it. She then found Logan in a corner crying. She carefully went up.

Lily: Logan?

Logan: Happy now, Lily? Now I'm really sad Pop-Pop is gone.

Lily: Really? I mean...not too long ago you weren't affected at all. Like Lincoln said, you didn't have much time with him and...

Logan: That's just it! You guys made him to be a great guy to be with and now...(sob) now I never will! Cause unlike Lori, he's gone! Forever!

Logan kept crying his eyes out and Lily did not know what to say. Then Lucy appeared from the shadows.

Lucy: I can understand how you feel. There are opportunities we regret missing out on. I never knew Great grandma Harriet as much as I thought I did.

Lily: Don't you talk to her spirit or something.

Lucy: Recently, I came to realize that the spirit I've seen are not who they seem. Maybe they lied of who they are or they could be hallucinations in my mind. It's no different from when I tried using incenses when I was young.

Lily: Yeah, they said you were despite back then.

Lucy then went up to Logan and hugged him to calm him down.

Lucy: Logan, one thing I know for sure...is that our deceased love ones would not like seeing us sad of their departing.

Logan then looked up at her.

Logan: Huh...?

Lucy: Pop-pop lived a full fulfilling life and had no regrets. It is best not to give him one.

Logan: I guess...It's just...why did he have to die now?

Lucy: No one knows when their end comes. It's best that.

Logan: Why does anyone have to die?

Lily: A good question.

Lucy: It's how natures intends. But think of it this way. I feel that knowing life has an end would make your time and what you do with it more meaningful. Live for the moment.

Then Rita came in and looked down to Logan. Logan looked up to his mother.

Rita: Honey...?

Logan then got up and walked to his mother.

Logan: I'm sorry, mom. I...

Rita: That was something I forgot to mention when I was at the podium. You would not remember but it was when you were still a baby and we went to visit him at the retirement home. When he held you in his arms, he said that...you reminded him of himself when he was young.

Logan: Wha...Really?

Rita: He said that he use to be as timid as you once were at first. Of course he didn't have siblings to help him like you did. Aunt Ruth didn't know what to do. He had to teach himself to be tough. Of course he was a bit too rough like Lynn on her first days of Middle school. He was able to balance himself out when he joined the military. Before his death, I told him about how you are right now and he was happy to hear your as much of a strong man you've become.

Logan: Well...some of that strength is because of Lisa.

Rita: The strong body part but not the strong willed part. He was proud to hear how you have come out of your shell these last few days. He said even if you don't see each other he is happy to know you are becoming a great young man. Even better then he did.

Logan was now crying again but for another reason.

Rita: So I think if he had a request, it would be this. Just live on with your life.

Lucy: That's a good way to put it, mom.

Logan then ran and hugged his mother thankful to hear that. Even if Logan didn't know his Pop-pop, it was good to know Pop-pop knew him and was proud. He still regretted a little of not being with him enough but Logan could not be sad about his passing when Pop-pop and everyone else wanted him to move forward. After Logan calmed down, he went back to help lower the coffin into the grave.

The next day, the whole family was there for Logan Birthday party. His friends were there as well. They were enjoying themselves with all the games and entertainment. Then came the birthday cake. They sang the song and Logan then blew out the candles making everyone clap. Then when they started cutting the cake Logan decided to say something.

Logan: Everyone, thank you for making today special. I'm sure some of us are still sad about yesterday but...I guess that's life. So let's just do our best to move forward and stuff.

Lincoln: How mature for you to say, little bro.

Rita: Okay, time for presents!

Mandy: Me first!

Walter: But we didn't have anything.

Rebecca: Yeah I thought us being here was enough.

Logan: It was!

Mandy: Well, I thought about it and well...I think he would like this.

Mandy then went up to Logan and kissed him on the cheek. He then froze in shock and blushed hard.

Mandy: (giggling) That would be your first kiss, right?

Lori: Actually, that would be if you kissed him on the lips. But that seems too soon.

Mandy: Oh! Um...Logan?

Logan then fell forward smashing though the table like a iron ball though the wooden plank.

Rebecca: I think he liked it.

Everyone just laughs. Rita felt good as she never stopped enjoying seeing her children grow up. Pop-pop would be proud.


	10. The Stacked Deck

Lincoln was in his room drawing when Logan came in. Lincoln heard him enter and looked off from his desk to see his little brother.

Lincoln: Hey Logan. What's up?

Logan: I was practicing my harmonica but forgot to switch on my belt so...I crushed it. What are you doing?

Lincoln: Well, I was working on a new Ace Savvy comic. You should see it.

Logan went up and Lincoln picked him up to sit on his lap.

Lincoln: It's not done yet but I'll fill you in as we go.

Lincoln then helped Logan read the comic.

*Comic starts*

In a secret laboratory, some sinister scientists under the employee of an unknown evil organization were working on a project they felt would defeat Ace Savvy and the Full House gang for good. But then the alarm goes off.

Scientist 1: Dang it! We must have been found out!

Intercom: Alert! Alert! The Full House gang has infiltrated the facility! Lockdown all labs and corridors! Protect the prototype at all costs!

The scientist panic and soon fell back to where the project was being held.

Scientist 2: What will we do? The higher ups will kill us if we lose the prototype!

Scientist 1: I'm more worried of what the intruders will do to us!

Just then, some kind of colored ball appeared in front of them. Before they could react, the ball shot out a green gas filling the room. The scientists were coughing and then collapsed on the ground fully out.

Then the door opened and in came the Full House members Deuce and Card Counter.

Card Counter: Very good work, Deuce. Your knockout gas have successfully rendered the lab personnel comatose.

Deuce: You expect anything less from me? I know my gasses! Now let's see what they were working on.

They soon go to the back of the room and find what looked like an operating room. They go to a operating table with a sheet over it. They removed it and were shocked to see a little boy wearing only shorts and with cybernetic parts all over his body.

Deuce: What...is this?

Card Counter checked the computers for any information.

Card Counter: Seems they were working to make this boy into the ultimate cyborg assassin. Doesn't say his real name.

Deuce: This poor kid.

Card Counter: Well, best we terminate him.

Deuce: What?! We can't just kill him!

Card Counter: He was made to take us out. How do we know he won't just kill us the second he wakes up?

Then they hear a yawn and turn to see the boy was awake. He rubbed his eyes (one glowing red) and saw the two of them.

Boy: Ummm...Hello. Who are you? What's with the colorful clothes?

Deuce: You don't know us?

Boy: Should I?

Card Counter: Back off Deuce! He may attack us!

Boy: Ummm...Why would I do that?

Card Counter was not sure what to make of that and rechecked the computer.

Card Counter: Oh...it appears his mind was not yet programmed to attack us.

Deuce: Well there we go. Boy, what do you know?

Boy: Not really much.

Deuce: What is your name?

Boy: I don't remember. I do know the people here call me "Subject 227".

Deuce: Well, you can come with us for now.

227: What about the doctors?

Card Counter: Trust me. Your better off with us.

Soon they got outside of the facility where Ace Savvy and the rest of the Full House gang was waiting for them. They were surprised and cautious seeing the cyborg boy with them. Some of them got in defensive position.

Deuce: Hang on! This boy is not a threat!

Card Counter: Even though he was made to be.

Deuce: Not helping, Counter!

Ace Savvy: So wait, that's their secret project to take us out?

Card Counter: He was suppose to be but we got to him before they programed his mind.

Ace Savvy: Alright then. Stand down!

One-Eyed Jack: Ace, how do we know he won't try to attack us?

They see the boy was just hiding behind Deuce scarred. Ace raised an eyebrow.

Ace Savvy: I don't think he will.

Deuce: Of course not. He's a cyborg but he's still a kid.

High card: I'm not sure. He may become a threat later.

Queen of Diamonds: I agree!

227 was holding onto Deuce tightly crying.

Ace Savvy: Everyone settle down. Let's just discuss what we will do.

The Full House gang went to a secluded location to talk about what to do with a cyborg boy. Away from the meeting, Deuce was sitting with 277 trying to comfort him.

227: They don't like me.

Deuce: They are just being conscious is all. I can tell your not dangerous.

227: Thank you. I never known someone so nice.

Deuce: Really? You don't have any family?

227: Not that I know of. I grew up in an orphanage and never really talked to anyone. Then the scientists took me and a few others my age. They said they "needed ones that no one will miss" and...then they did stuff to me. It...hurt! I also heard the screams of the other kids and...and...

227 then started crying. Deuce hugged him to calm him down. She figured those people were clearly experimenting on orphans and he might be the only survivor. But then suddenly, 227 started to get a headache.

227: Ow! ow!

Deuce: What's wrong?!

He then got up holding his head and seemed he was in great pain. The others noticed and ran up.

Ace Savvy: What happening?

227 then panicked and ran out away from them. They then followed.

Strong Suit: You think he's going back to that lab?

Ace Savvy: Not sure. Just stick with him.

Eleven of Hearts: Yeah! He looked like he was in great pain!

Soon they were out in an open plaza when three flying man-driven mechs appeared from the sky. One was used by a scientist from the facility.

Scientist: There you are, 227.

High Card: Did the kid lead them here?

The scientist shows a remote.

Scientist: No, I just used my control program to get him here.

227: (crying) It hurts! Stop it!

Scientist: Well it wasn't completed because of Ace's group interfering. Otherwise I would have full control of you.

Eight of Spades: How cruel! Who is it your working for that would do this to a child?

Scientist: That's not for you to know. Anyhoo, we will be taking our prototype back!

Deuce then went up to 227 and held him close.

Deuce: No way! You've done enough to him already!

227 was grateful she was standing up for him.

Ace Savvy: I agree!

One-Eyed Jack: To go so far to modify a innocent boy just to kill us! Unforgivable!

Then the mechs attacked and the Full House gang fought them off. Deuce kept her and 227 hidden by throwing down a thick smoke bomb.

Deuce: It's OK, boy. I got you.

227: Thank you! Your so kind like...like a big sister.

Deuce was touched by those words and smiled.

Meanwhile, Joker threw a pie at the Scientist making him drop the remote. Royal Flush saw it and smashed it with her wrench.

Royal Flush: Whoops!

227 felt his headache disappear. Then looking around he felt he should help Deuce's friends. His cyborg eye then showed the suit of clubs and he ran up to one of the mechs. He then punched it smashing it into pieces surprising everyone. He then kicked the other destroying it too. The scientist then panicked and shot a barrage of lasers. But 227's eye showed the suit of diamond and summoned a energy shield blocking them.

Scientist: Nuts to this!

He then tried to get away but 227 would not allow it. His eye then showed the suit of spades. He held out his fists and his wrists opened up to shoot spade shaped projectiles at the Scientist's mech. They hit his jets making the mech go down and crash but right on top of 227.

Deuce: Kid!

They run up worried but soon 227 came out. He seemed hurt but then his eye showed the suit of hearts and his wounds suddenly healed up. Deuce then hugged him again. The others then came up.

Night Clubs: Dude, that was awesome!

Queen of Diamonds: Proved up wrong of not trusting you and planning to dispose of you. Ummm...Forget I said that.

The Scientist then crawled out just to have the gang tie him up.

Card Counter: I will say despite the inhuman methods these guys did make a powerful cyborg.

Science: Ummm...Thanks?

Counter then punched him in the gut to shut him up.

Ace Savvy: We could use a power house like you in our group.

227: You...You will let me join?

Deuce: I know I do. Your like a little brother!

He smiled when he heard that.

Ace Savvy: Let's get back to base.

Later in the Fortress of Solitaire...

The group was waiting in the meeting room when Ace came out.

Ace Savvy: Everyone, please welcome the new member of the Full House gang. Considering he has tons of abilities we went with the name "The Stacked Deck!"

The cyborg boy then came out in his new hero outfit looked nervous but proud. Everyone cheered.

Stacked Deck: Thank you everyone! Ready to deal out some justice!

Then suddenly the bottoms of his feet shot off jets of fire lifting him up.

Stacked Deck: Whoa! I have jet feet?

Then he started flying around screaming.

Stacked Deck: Ahhh! Help me! I don't know how to stop!

Then Deuce jumped up and caught him and they hit the wall. They were hurting for a bit but his healing ability make them feel better. They look at each other and then laugh.

*End comic*

Logan: WOW! My guy is so powerful.

Lincoln: My idea was you're a hero with great potential. You just needed people to support and help you.

Logan: Like a family.

Lincoln: Exactly.

Logan teared up a bit smiling.

Logan: Yeah...your all the best.


	11. Worse Punishment

One day in the school playground, Logan and his friends Walter & Mandy were playing until Rebecca called them over to see something on her phone.

Rebecca: Check it out, guys. This video just posted today.

Walter: Is that Joseph?

Logan: Who's that?

Mandy: A kid we know from out of town.

As the video starts playing, Joseph with short red hair and freckles was playing video games in his room. Then his father bust in mad. Joseph then gets up terrified.

Joseph's dad: What do you think you're doing?

Joseph: (panicking) Dad! It's not what you...!

Dad: I told you that you are not to play games until you have done your homework. But your backpack with your homework is still downstairs and your up here playing games.

Joseph: I...I was gonna...

Dad: This is why you're failing school right now. Your grades are bad cause you never do your homework. All because of these stupid games!

Then the dad goes and yanks the game console's cords off and takes it. He leaves with it with Joseph chasing him.

Joseph: Dad! What are you doing with that?! DAD!

Joseph's little brother runs in and grabs the camera and follows them.

Little brother: Oh man! This is gonna be good!

He gets the camera out in their driveway as Joseph was trying to get his console back from his dad.

Dad: Get off me, boy! This is the only way you will learn!

Then the dad slams the game console on the ground which broke some pieces off. Joseph screams in horror and the little brother tries to hold in his laughing. Then the dad starts hitting the console with a baseball bat smashing it into more pieces making sure it was beyond repair. Joseph breaks down crying.

Dad: There! That's what you get!

Joseph: WHY!?

Dad: Cause I'm done with this! I'm not playing games! Now neither will you! Your gonna do what you're told and do good in school or this will happen again. Understand?

The dad then leaves leaving Joseph sobbing over his console. The little brother couldn't help but chuckle.

Little Brother: Man, you got owned!

Joseph then covered the camera in anger.

Joseph: TURN THAT OFF, YOU LITTLE...!

The video cuts off there. The other kids laughed at it but Logan was confused and a bit horrified.

Logan: Why...did his dad do that?

Mandy: I think his dad doesn't care for video games.

Walter: No, I think he just has anger issues and takes it out on his son.

Rebecca: Not at all! Some parents have different ways of punishing their kids. Also, it didn't help that his brother snitched on him.

Logan: Well...you don't think our parents would do that would you?

Rebecca: I don't think so. I mean how do your parents punished you?

Logan: I don't think they have but...I do remember them being mad at me.

*flashback*

Logan was in his living room playing a handheld game. Then both his parents came up in front of him.

Rita: Logan!

Logan was surprised dropping his game.

Logan: Um...Yes?

Rita: Did you break the yard fence?

Logan: Oh...um...

Lynn Sr: Answer your mother!

Logan: My...um...frisbee went over it and I didn't really see until I...ran though it.

Rita: Honey, you should watch where you're going. Especially since you have a habit of smashing through things. I mean it's great you have such high endurance but I'm sure you may have gotten splinters.

Lynn Sr: Also we have to pay to fix it and you really terrified the neighbors. We're just saying next time be more careful.

Logan: Yes, mom and dad. I'm sorry.

Rita: good for you to say that but next time we really need to punish you.

Lynn Sr: That might include us taking your games from you and stuff.

Logan was not sure what he meant by 'stuff'.

*end flashback*

Logan was now scared that his dad might have meant breaking it. Of course, he didn't feel his parents would go that far but now he was not sure and that made him more scared.

Later on, Logan went home. He then went to his room and laid back on his bed exhausted from school. Then he hears his mom from outside.

Rita: Logan, can you come help your father with the groceries? You're the only one here who can do it without your back going out.

Logan: Aww! I just got home and I'm tired.

Rita: It shouldn't be that hard for you. Now come down.

Logan was going to tell her off but then realized that he may be disobeying her. Then the thoughts of his games getting smash rushed through his head. He then freaked out and got himself up.

Logan: OK mom! I'm on it!

He ran out to the van to help his father with the groceries.

Lynn Sr: Whoa! Aren't we a bit eager than usual?

Logan: I...I...just wanna help! That's all, dad!

Lynn Sr could tell his son was a bit nervous. After they get the groceries in the house, he helped to put them away.

Lynn Sr: I wasn't even going to ask you to do this.

Logan: I insist, dad! I really do!

Lily walked in earlier curious about what Logan was doing.

Lily: Logan? Is something up with you?

Logan was thinking of telling her but then he thought that she could tell on him like Joseph's brother would. He just kept quite making Lily worry more.

For the next few days, Logan kept doing everything his parents ask of him as well as stuff they didn't ask of him. He, of course, did it with great and nervous enthusiasm which made his family worry about him. He didn't tell anyone of the reason he was doing it on the fear of them turning on him.

One day in school, Logan was in his class looking completely worn out from all he was doing. He looking like he was going to collapse. The teacher noticed.

Teacher: Logan, are you paying attention?

Logan just groaned.

Teacher: My goodness, have you had enough sleep?

Logan mumbled more before his head fell into his textbook.

Later, he was resting on the bed in the nurse's office. Logan's friends came to check in on him.

Walter: What happened to him, nurse?

Nurse: He seemed exhausted and just keeled over in class. I don't know what he's been doing for the last few days but it was way too much for him even with his super strength and endurance.

Mandy then walked up to him.

Mandy: Logan?

Logan then mumbled in his sleep.

Logan:...mmm...do what they say...or...smash console...can't...

Rebecca heard that and is starting to think she might know what was going on. But then the bell rang as school was out. Logan then got up quickly.

Logan: Schools out! Need to be home right away!

Logan then got up and ran out the door not letting anyone stop him. He was running as fast as he could down the sidewalk trying to make it on time.

Soon, he was close to home when he stepped on a roller skate left on the ground. It caused him to slip and roll around on the ground. He soon stopped and found himself on his house's lawn. But then he saw behind him that he broke through the front fence. He gasped and was terrified now that he did the very thing that his parents gave that possible threat. He felt his game console was good as smashed when they come home.

Later, the parents returned home.

Rita: We're home. Logan, did you break the fence again?

Then they hear Lily yelling from upstairs.

Lily: Mom, we have a problem!

The parents go up and see the other siblings in front of Lily/Logan's room. They are surprised to see the doorway blocked by stuff from the room.

Lynn Sr: What is going on?

Lisa: Logan appears to have barricaded himself inside the room.

Lana: I saw him run up looking like he was in a panic. Not the usual panic when he hears a loud noise or when Lucy surprises him.

Lola: The rest of us heard and felt the rumbling of him throwing this stuff in the doorway.

Rita then peeked into a hole in the pileup and saw inside the room. Logan also blocked off the window and was in the corner curled up with his Game-Station shaking in fear.

Rita: What has gotten into him?

Then Logan's friends appeared in the hall.

Rebecca: We think we might know what's scaring him this time.

Lily: You do? I mean this is more serious than ever. Even when he ran away to the junkyard. He won't even talk to us. Not even me.

Lincoln thought of something and started dialing on his phone.

Lincoln: I think I know one person he can always trust.

Logan stayed in that corner scarred and not knowing what to do. Then from a crack in the pileup, Lincoln's phone popped out with a small helicopter attachment Lisa put together and flew to Logan. Logan was surprised to see this and it then landed in front of him and then someone called it putting it on face cam. It was his sister Leni.

Leni: Hi Logie!

Logan: L...Leni?

Leni: The family told me you were having a bad day.

Logan: (Crying) I...I don't know what to do! I...!

Leni: Shhh! It's OK. Deep breaths and like be calm. Now your family and friends have told me what happened. You saw a video online of someone breaking their son's game system which is more mean than funny.

Logan: Yeah...I'm scared that mom and dad...

Leni: Do you think they would be so cruel to do that? I mean it seems like the worse thing to do. Not just because it is a waste of expensive electronics but also a way for parents to lose all their kid's trust by destroying something the kid cares dearly for.

Logan: Really?

Leni: I know mom and dad are smarter than to go too far with disciplining us. There was that one time dad was thinking of breaking Lori's phone for going over the family data plan one too many times but he stopped himself before doing it cause he figured it would make it worse.

Logan: Wow, I never would have imagined.

Leni: They are good parents. You also have good friends and siblings who would not squeal on you. They, of course, had to explain to me what they meant since their not pigs but yeah.

Logan: I...guess they wouldn't turn on me like that. Not even Lola cause...I don't think she would profit that much from it.

Leni: Exactly. So don't be afraid of something that would not actually happen to you. Your family and friends are good people and you have nothing to fear.

Logan felt calm now and was smiling.

Logan: Thank you, Leni. Your the best.

Leni: Aww, that's supes sweet of you to say, Logie. I do my best.

Later, Logan cleared some of the pileup and walked out with Lincoln's phone and the Game-station. Everyone was happy to see him out.

Logan: I'm sorry, everyone.

Rebecca: Well, part of it is my fault. I didn't think you would think your parents would do that. I mean that dad in the video did the worse thing and it's kind of a reason Joseph is actually a bully in his current school.

Logan: Really?

Walter: His dad REALLY messed him up.

Logan: Well, I'm still sorry I didn't trust anyone.

Lily: It's Okay, Logan.

Lincoln: We're just lucky Leni was able to get through to you. I know you always trusted her kind words when Lily's wouldn't work.

Logan: Also, I'll take whatever comes to me for breaking the fence again.

Rita: Also for messing up your room. I mean your sister sleeps in there too.

Lynn Sr: It won't be breaking your games. I mean we bought the dang things anyway. You'll just be grounded from them for a week. Also, you will help with fixing the fence.

Logan: Understood. At least I know that your punishments are..at least...(yawn)...fair.

Then Logan then collapsed on the floor falling asleep.

Lincoln: Wow! Today really took it out of him.

Rita: We'll just let him sleep for now. He needs it.

Lily: Um...But who's gonna move the stuff in our room back from blocking the door?

Lisa: I'll get my robots.


End file.
